From This Moment On
by zzzaney
Summary: Analise & Ben face their biggest challenge yet... This is a continuation of Endless is the Night


FROM THIS MOMENT ON

Rated: PG-15  
Ben stood on the sidewalk outside of Analises' apartment building waiting  
for Ray to pick him up. He noticed how the temperature was finally  
comfortable, just like home. It was a week before Valentine's day and Ben  
had been desperately trying to decide what to do with Analise. He wanted it  
to be perfect. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He knew what he wanted to do  
with her, but... Oh, never mind he thought to himself as the green riv  
pulled up.

"Hey Benny"

"Ray" Ben greeted his friend as he got in the car and placed his hat on the  
dash board.

"I don't know how you can just stand outside in this weather! It's below  
freezing."

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Ben said looking up at the sky through the  
windshield.

Ray noticed Ben had seemed distracted lately and kinda figured it had  
something to do with the up coming holiday. "So how's it going anyway?"

"Fine."

"Are you planning anything special for next week?"

Ben looked at him blankly "special?"

"You know... Valentine's day" Ray's voice held a definite sense of humor. He  
thought Analise and Ben had been inseparable before they left for Canada,  
but since they got back, it was as if they were joined at the hip. Ben had  
even moved in with her. As far as the Vecchio clan and everyone at the  
station was concerned, it way past time for Ben to take the next step. And  
what better time to propose than Valentine's day? Ray almost felt like cupid  
with all the hints he and Frannie had dropped.

"Ah...yes. I am familiar with the importance that's placed on the day by  
some."

"Well?"

"Well what Ray?"

Ray sighed in frustration. Sometime Benny could be so dense "Are you  
planning on doing anything special with Analise?"

Ben smiled a little and decided to put his plan into action. After all, Ray  
did seem to have some trouble keeping certain things to himself.

"Actually Ray, I was going to ask for your assistance with something."  
'Finally' Ray thought to himself. If Benny wanted his help in making the  
evening perfect when he proposed, then he was all for it.

"Say no more, we can make reservations at the fanciest restaurant in  
Chicago, dinner by candle light, maybe a little dancing..." Ray was beside  
himself as he planned the perfect evening. Hell, it almost felt like he was  
planning it for himself.

"Ray"

"You could give it to her over desert, I can see it now. It will be  
perfect."

"Ray.."

"What?" Ray was a little annoyed at being interrupted from his planning.  
Didn't Benny know how important this was?

"I really have no idea what your talking about."

"What do you mean you have no idea? How else do you expect to propose to  
her? The night has to be perfect!"

"I'm not proposing to Analise, Ray."

You could have bowled him over with a feather. Ray screeched the riv to a  
halt and just stared at his friend.

"Your kidding right? I mean she means the world to you doesn't she?"

"Ray, we don't need a piece of paper to tell us how much we love each  
other."

"Do you ever listen to yourself, son?" Bob Fraser appeared in the back seat  
and got a kick out of being able to finally say that to his son, after all  
the times Ben said it to him.

Ben looked in the rear view mirror and groaned.

"Your not planning on marrying her?" Ray couldn't believe him.  
"It isn't like we never will. It just seems superficial to go through all  
the fuss and expense of a wedding." Ben managed to say all this with a  
straight face. More than anything he wanted to marry Analise but he wanted  
it to be a complete surprise. He knew how everyone had been talking and  
didn't want her to catch on before he was ready.

Ray gave up. How could that man not see this was the perfect opportunity? He  
pulled the riv back out into traffic and sat silently. Part of him just  
wanted to slow down a bit and kick Benny out of the car.

Analise had talked to Frannie a few weeks ago about the holiday and had  
'hinted' to her, that she hoped he would propose. Can you blame her? Who  
wouldn't want to get married in the same situation? Curiosity got the better  
of him and he had to ask.

"Just what did you need my help with then?" They pulled up in front of the  
consulate and Ray turned to get a better view of his friend.

"Well, it just so happens that Friday next, there is going to be a special  
seminar on the mating rituals of dung beetles. It's a grand opportunity; I  
would never forgive myself if I missed it. I was hoping you would lend me  
the riv so I could take Analise."

Ben was excited as he talked and Ray just sat there. 'He lost his mind, he finally lost his mind'.

"Dung beetles! Haven't you paid attention to anything I taught you about  
women?" Bob Fraser asked

Ben looked back at his father. "You never taught me anything about women."

Bob sat in the back seat shaking his head. Perhaps if he had been around  
more, his son wouldn't be this clueless when it came to romance.

Ray looked over at him "Maybe I should of. Geez Benny! Dung beetles?" He  
decided to try one more time.

"Benny," Ray was doing his best to keep his voice calm, even. "Next Friday  
is valentine's day."

"Yes Ray. I can't think of a more perfect way to spend the evening with the  
woman I love."

"Get out" Ray started the riv back up and didn't look at his friend.

"Does this mean I can borrow the car?"

"Now, Benny."

"Yes Ray," Ben opened the door and looked back at his friend "thank you  
kindly for the ride."

Ben barely had the door shut before Ray had pulled away from the curb.

"He what?" Frannie asked her brother as Stan, Jack, Tom and Lt. Welsh looked  
on.  
"He's taking her to a seminar on dung beetles."  
"That's Fraser for you" Jack replied.  
"What about proposing?" The Lt asked.  
Ray shook his head sadly. "He hasn't even considered it."  
They couldn't believe what Ray was saying. "Poor Analise, she's gonna be  
devastated." Frannie said halfway to herself.  
They looked around at each other. "I got it!"  
Everyone looked over at Tom. "We still got a week left, right?"  
"What are you getting at Dewey?" Welsh asked.  
"What if someone else was interested in Analise?"  
"What?" Jack looked at him like he grew a second head.  
"She's taken Dewey" Frannie warned.  
"Just hear me out. Fraser might be happy with the way things are now, but  
let's say she starts getting things from a secret admirer. You know, roses,  
candy. The whole nine yards. Maybe it would make him think twice about  
proposing."  
"That's crazy" Stan said shaking his head.  
"No way- Fraser would kill us" Jack interjected.  
"He'd never fall for it." Stan added.  
Everyone at first were inclined to agree with Stan, but then they  
started thinking of how Ben reacted when Stan pretended to like Analise. As  
if they were one person, they all looked over at Stan who was still shaking  
his head and looking down. When he looked up, it only took him a second to  
realize what they were thinking.  
"No! No way, I am NOT doing it." Stan started to back away from the group.  
"Think about it Stan," Ray was saying as they slowly eased up to the man,  
"we would need someone we can trust... Someone who wouldn't take advantage  
of the situation."  
"Or Analise" Welsh added.  
"And you could tell Fraser all about it afterwards." Frannie added sliding  
up to him.  
Jack jumped in on the band wagon "yeah, when you think about it, you'd  
really be doing Fraser a favor."  
Stan paused for a minute. He couldn't, could he? Analise and Ben did need to  
get the show on the road with tying the knot... But what would Fraser think?  
And besides, he did really like Analise, not that he would ever let anyone  
know that. No, it wouldn't be right.. He wasn't going to put himself into  
that position. No matter what.  
Stan looked back at everyone "no, get someone else, I'm not doing it."  
And he then walked away quickly before they could protest.

I walked towards the police station to meet Ben for lunch thinking to myself  
that I had better get used to this kind of weather. Not that it bothered me  
too much, with all the layers of clothes Ben made me promise to put on every  
morning. I saw a baby store up ahead and looking at my watch, decided to  
stop in for a few minutes. Besides the gifts we had received, we didn't  
really have much for the babies.

Not that I hadn't wanted to go shopping mind you, but Ben suggested it would  
be logical to wait until we reached Canada before buying a lot of big items,  
and I reluctantly agreed.

The sales clerk looked up and smiled a greeting as I entered and I slowly  
looked around taking in everything. A beautiful mahogany wood crib caught my  
eye and I ran my hand across the crib rail. Even the comforter set was  
perfect. The bumper, bed skirt, and linens all had little angels sleeping  
on clouds. I fell in love with it immediately and stopped just short of  
telling the sales clerk to order two for me-- linens and all.

That was definitely not a bare necessity though, we already had two bassinets which  
would suffice until we got home. I turned away and instead bought some  
neutral sleepers, t-shirts, a few receiving blankets, and quite a few packs  
of cloth diapers. I smiled when I thought how washing out dirty diapers  
would be the perfect job for 'daddy'. After paying for the items, I arranged  
to have them delivered later this afternoon and headed on to the police  
station.

Ben was on his way to the police station to meet Analise when he spotted her  
about a block ahead. He was jogging to catch up to her and was just about to  
call out her name when he saw her go into a store. When he reached the  
window, he saw it was a baby store. He looked at her through the corner of  
the window, and when she ran her hand along the wood of a crib, the look of  
longing on her face made a lump form in his throat.

When her face dropped and she walked away, Ben felt as if he'd been dealt a  
physical blow. He continued to watch as she picked out some clothing and  
supplies and when she turned to go, he ducked into a nearby doorway.

"Hi Frannie" I said as I walked up to her desk.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She said as she rifled through some files on  
her desk.

Taking my coat off, I eased myself into a chair as I replied. "I'm supposed  
to meet Ben here for lunch, and then he's going with me to an O.B.  
Appointment."

"I haven't seen him around yet, but if he said he'd meet you then he  
shouldn't be too long. You can keep me company until he gets here."  
I looked around the room "where is everyone?"

"They're frying a suspect."

I did a double take at her. "Do you by chance mean 'grilling' a suspect?"  
Frannie rolled her eyes at me "grill, fry, sauté, bake- whatever."

I laughed at her. "Your almost as bad as Ben sometimes". She threw a paper  
clip at me in response.

I figured it was time to change the subject. "Do you have any plans for  
Monday night?"

"None, why?"

"Stan invited Ben to a basketball game and I can tell he wants to go, but--"  
Frannie cut me off "but he doesn't want to leave you alone."

"Bingo. I thought maybe you and Meg could come over and we could watch  
videos or something."

"Sure, I'm game, sounds like fun."

"Great now I can tell Ben not to worry."

"About what?" Came the reply from the voice behind me.

"Hi Fraser" Frannie said seeing him first.

"Franchesca"

"Hi handsome" I said as I gave him a hug. "Frannie is going to come over on  
Monday night so you can go to the game."

He wrapped his arms around me "did I tell you how much I love you today?"  
"Not yet" I said as he leaned closer.

"Ok- that's far enough." Frannie said knowing we were getting ready to kiss.  
"You'd think the two of you would be tired of that by now."

Ben smiled at me and kissed my hand instead as he pulled back.

"So-- where have you been? It isn't like a Mountie to be late." I teased.  
Ben's face took on a slightly panicked look and he stuttered.  
"I...uh...had some errands to run. Perhaps we should get going."

I let him off the hook. "All right. I'll see you on Monday Frannie"

"Hey, what time."

I looked at Ben "Six o'clock would be fine Franchesca" he replied.

"See you then."

Doctor Arns listened to my belly with a stethoscope as Ben held my hand.  
After a few minutes the doctor looked up at me.  
"How have you been feeling lately?"  
"Tired. But for the most part fine."  
"That's normal for 28 1/2 weeks. I want to hook you to a fetal monitor and do  
a stress test. It shouldn't take more than an hour."  
Ben's face took on his normal look of concern. "Is there something wrong?"  
"I'm sure it's nothing at all. Just try and relax. I'll send the nurse in to  
get you started." He said on his way out the door.  
Ben pulled away from me a little and I knew he was going to press the doctor  
for questions but I stopped him. After the door shut I looked up at him.  
"Why don't we just wait and see what the tests show, ok?"  
I could tell he was undecided and squeezed his hand. "Please?"  
Ben sighed and pulled a chair over to the exam table. He wasn't going to  
leave my side at all.  
An hour and fifteen minutes later the doctor came back in and studied the  
test results before writing something in my chart. It seemed to take  
forever. Finally he looked over at Ben and myself.  
"Ms. Jensen, your body is under a lot of stress trying to support the  
babies. There's nothing major to worry about now," he said looking pointedly  
at Ben "but you are going to need to be placed on bed rest a little sooner  
than anticipated."  
"I feel fine, are you sure it's necessary?"  
Dr. Arns looked at me "we need to keep you and the babies as healthy as  
possible. When you exert yourself, your body can't take the extra strain.  
Most multiple births don't make it to term and by resting, your giving them  
every opportunity possible."  
"When you say 'bed rest', what exactly do you mean?"  
The doctor looked at me hard "no stairs, the furthest you should be walking  
is from your bed to the bathroom and back again. Your not to lift, or carry  
anything. Period. That includes groceries, laundry, etc. No cooking, no  
dishes, and no standing for more than 5 minutes at a time. Does that answer  
your question?"  
There was no way I could see making it for the next two months like that.  
Before I could say anything, Ben spoke up. "Understood. I'll make sure she  
complies with your instructions"  
"Good. And I want to see you at least twice a week from now on. In-between  
visits, if you feel any pain or discomfort, have any type of discharge, or  
just have a change from the way you normally feel. I want to know  
immediately."  
I just nodded.  
When the doctor left so I could get changed, I didn't know what to say to  
Ben. He looked like he was in deep concentration as he helped me on with my  
clothes and shoes.  
"Ben?"  
He stopped tying my boot and looked up at me. Tears were in his eyes and I  
slid off the table and hugged him.  
"Hey, it's ok. This is just a precaution. Nothing bad is going to happen to  
the babies or me."  
He hugged me tight, trying to gain control of his emotions. Sometimes that  
man just keeps too much inside. Finally he pulled back and looked at me.  
"I know." He took a deep breath "I just don't want to lose you."  
"I am NOT going anywhere." I said and then smiled at him "I'll race ya to  
the elevator."  
He looked shocked for a minute and then realizing I was trying to lighten  
the mood, smiled.  
"I think I may just have a coronary if you keep that up."  
"Oohhh, does that mean I get to do mouth to mouth?" I smiled at him and he  
leaned closer to give me a kiss. Just then the doctor walked into the room.  
We jumped like two school kids getting caught making out in the bathroom.  
"I forgot to add one more thing to the list." He cleared his throat and  
continued "no sex what-so-ever."  
Ben and I looked at each other and cracked up laughing. The doctor eased  
back out and closed the door, probably wondering if he should give us a  
psychiatric referral.

(From this Moment on, part two)

When we left the doctor's office, Ben insisted on calling Ray to pick us up.  
Not only was Ben in rare form, but he managed to get the normally calm,  
cool, collected, and always rational Ray into a tizzy also.  
"I am fine guys." I said as I took my coat off. "There is no reason for all  
this fussing." Ray helped me with my outer clothes while Ben disappeared  
into the bedroom.  
"How many layers are you wearing?" Ray asked  
"Too many" I replied wrestling with the arm of my sweater. "It was either  
this or Ben wouldn't let me leave the house!"  
By the time Ben came back out, I had managed to shed all but my t-shirt and  
pants and was just about to go sit on the couch.  
"I have the bed all ready for you. When your settled I will bring you some  
orange juice and..."  
"Ben" I said placing my hand on his chest "I'm fine. I don't want to lay  
down in the bedroom. I'll feel too boxed in. The doctor said it was just a  
precautionary measure anyway. I'll sit on the couch. Nothing is going to  
happen."  
Ben placed his hand over mine. "Dr. Arns was very adamant Analise and you  
know it was more than a precaution. Now you are going to lie down," he  
smiled a little before continuing "we can either do this the easy way, or  
the hard way."  
I laughed at him. "Would it be ok if I just lay down on the couch?"  
Ray took this opportunity to come to my rescue. "That sounds like a fair  
compromise to me."  
I smiled at him and sat down on the couch. Ben frowned for a moment "you  
said you would lie down"  
sighing, I started to take off my boots and Ben knelt down to help me. Dief  
picked that moment to come up and nuzzle my hand.  
"About time you decide to get up. I thought you were going to sleep all  
day!"  
Dief whined at me in answer and curled up by the end of the couch.  
"Ray, would you go into the bedroom and get Analise a pillow and blanket  
please?"  
"Sure Benny, no problem."  
"Thank you kindly."  
When Ray brought out the pillow, Ben adjusted it behind me and then lifted  
my feet up onto the couch. Ray added the blanket when he was finished.  
"Thank you" I said to both of them.  
"Hey, no problem, we aim to please." Ray quipped with a smirk on his face.  
Something was bothering me and when I looked at the clock on the wall, I  
figured it out. "Ben, weren't you supposed to work tonight? Those diplomats  
were coming in right?"  
"Oh dear!" Ben said as he checked his watch. "I'm supposed to be there in a  
half hour!" He looked back down at me. "I'll just call in and tell the  
Inspector I can't make it."  
"I would love to hear that Benny" Ray said picturing the conversation.  
"Ben, you can't leave Meg hanging like that. You said yourself that she was  
going to need all the help she could get. If anything were to happen-- which  
it wont-- I will call you."  
"No, I'm not leaving you."  
"How about if I stay?" We both looked over at Ray. "What? It aint like I got  
anything better to do."  
I shook my head no "I'm not going to ask you to go out of your way like  
that. You've done more than enough already."  
"You didn't ask. As I recall, I offered."  
Ben looked at his watch one more time. "You wouldn't mind?"  
"No problem. You better get going before your late. You can even take the  
riv."  
Ben looked over at me one more time, obviously trying to make up his mind.  
"Fine" I said making like I was going to get up. " I can help her."  
"No!" I stopped and looked at him "I'll go."  
He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss, and tucked the blanket back around  
me. "I'll be back as soon as possible."  
"I love you too." I replied trying to remember he acts like this because he  
cares.  
Ben looked over at Ray "you promise you wont let her get up?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I promise. Now go already." Ray tossed the keys to Ben and  
knowing he had no other choice, Ben finally left with Dief close at his  
heels.  
After I was sure Ben was gone, I threw the blanket back.  
"Where do you think your going?" Ray asked.  
"No where. I just want to check the computer. I do have a job to do  
remember?" Ray shook his head.  
"I promised Benny you would stay on that couch."  
"It will only take a minute. Come on Ray! This is stupid."  
He folded his arms and stood hovering above the couch.  
"Just a quick minute?"  
He shook his head no again. I sighed and leaned back. He was almost as bad  
as Ben.

When I woke the next morning, I was in my bed and looked over at the clock.  
10:30am. It wasn't like me to sleep so late in the morning. One thing I knew  
for sure, I really needed to go to the bathroom. I noticed I was wearing my  
favorite t-shirt and wrapped a robe around myself before heading out.  
When I opened the bedroom door I heard voices. Maybe Ray spent the night. I  
didn't think too much about it and shut the bathroom door.  
After, splashing my face with water and brushing my teeth, I opened the door  
to find a doting Benton Fraser standing on the other side.  
"Do you always lurk outside of bathrooms? Because if this is some kind of  
fetish, I think I have a right to know." I said teasing him.  
"Ha-ha. Did you sleep well?"  
"Always."  
"Why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring you some breakfast?"  
"How about I go in the living room and keep you company while you make it?"  
I said wrapping my arms around his neck, and nibbling slightly.  
He moaned a little before drawing back "Analise, you heard what the doctor  
said."  
"He said I couldn't, not you"  
"you know very well what he meant." Ben chastised.  
I still heard voices from the other room and it dawned on me there had to be  
more than just Ray here.  
"We have company?" Ben blushed slightly.  
"I..well that is, Ray and I asked everyone to come over."  
"Everyone as in...?"  
"Everyone."  
"Why?"  
"We are working out a schedule so you don't have to be alone."  
"Ben I don't need a babysitter. I can't believe you did that." I said as I  
stomped back into the bedroom to change.  
Ben followed me "we were only thinking of what's best for you. What if  
something happens and you can't get to a phone? And how are you going to  
eat?"  
I dug around the drawer for a shirt and pants. "I am not an invalid Ben! You  
should have asked me before doing this."  
Ben came up from behind and placed his hands on my shoulders, massaging them  
slightly. "I'm sorry. I guess I should have asked first. They're here now  
anyway, so why not just hear them out?"  
I moved away from Ben and sitting on the edge of the bed, pulled my pants  
on. He came over and sat beside me.  
"I didn't mean to upset you." His voice was soft and apologetic.  
"I know. I just don't like having to depend on other people."  
"Everyone is worried about you. Just hear what they have to say, all right?"  
I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. "All right"  
He smiled and gave me a small kiss. Then he waited while I finished changing  
and walked with me to the living room.  
When Ben said everyone was here he wasn't kidding. Stan, Ray, Frannie, Meg,  
Lt Welsh and even Ma Vecchio. They were sitting at the kitchen counter and  
in the living room. Everyone stopped talking when they saw me and Ma  
immediately came over and started to fuss about.  
"Here Analise, you can stretch out on the couch. Ray, move over so Analise  
can lie down."  
"I'm fine Ma, really. I can just sit."  
"No, Benton has told us of the doctor's instructions and you are going to  
follow them."  
Ray moved so I could lie down and I had never felt so embarrassed in my  
life. When I was settled, Ben brought over a glass of orange juice and my  
vitamins. I looked at everyone who by the way were unusually quiet and  
thought I should say something. After all, they did get up early on a  
Saturday to come over.  
"I'd like to thank all of you for coming over but it isn't necessary. Ben  
has been overreacting lately and he shouldn't have drug all of you out of  
bed."  
The silence was broken by Ray's laughter. He was looking at Stan "pay up  
buddy, ten big one's"  
Stan just shook his head and pulled out his wallet.  
"What's going on?" I asked totally confused.  
Meg helped me out "tweedle dee and dumb here made a bet as to what your  
reaction would be when you found out why we were here."  
"Ramundo!" Ma Vecchio scolded him "you should be ashamed of yourself."  
"Aw Ma, it was just a little bet."  
She crossed her arms in front of her chest "Ramundo, give it back now."  
Stan had a big smile on his face as Ray begrudgingly handed the money back.  
"Gee, thanks 'Ramundo'." He teased.  
Ray grumbled at him and Frannie stepped between the two.  
"All right- break it up." She threw her arms up in an exasperated gesture.  
"Men!"  
Lt. Welsh leaned forward in his chair, trying his best to ignore the two  
detectives "how are you feeling Analise?"  
"I feel fine. That's what I've been trying to tell Ben. I don't need to be  
babysat."  
Ma Vecchio sat down in a chair across from me "you should have someone to  
take care of you when Benton is away. What can it hurt cara?"  
I looked over at Ben who was leaning against the kitchen counter. By the  
look on his face, I could tell his mind was made up, and I knew all too well  
that once he makes up his mind about something, he could be the most  
tenacious man on earth until he got his way.  
"So what's the plan?" I reluctantly said, and was rewarded with a big smile  
from Ben. He came over to give me a kiss and whispered in my ear "thank  
you."  
When he pulled back, Ray answered my question.  
"Benny has the weekends and nights covered..."  
Meg took it from there "I'm giving him the morning shift till one, so he can  
have the afternoons and evenings available."  
Frannie continued from there "Me, Ray and Stan will take turns in the  
mornings,..."  
And Stan finished "and Mrs. Vecchio will come over at lunch."  
I looked at everyone "we can't ask all of you to do that, it's too much! You  
guys have jobs to do."  
"I believe that's where I come in." I looked over at Lt. Welsh "there  
schedules have already been approved."  
It was overwhelming. Seven months ago I was alone in a big city and now  
there was a whole group of people who cared enough to go out of their way  
for me.  
"Thank you" I whispered.  
Meg cleared her throat "let's give these two some privacy."  
They got up to leave and Ben saw them to the door, thanking all of them one  
more time. After he locked the door, Ben came over to the couch, removed my  
pillow and replaced it with his chest. Wrapping his arms around me, his  
hands rested on my stomach and I turned my head back so I could see his  
face."What are we doing today?"  
Ben smiled at me and leaned forward to give me a gentle kiss. Before he  
could pull back though, I wrapped my arm around his neck and deepened it.

Ben's hand moved of it's own volition up Analise's side and brushed her  
breast before he found the resolve to pull back.  
"No" he said in a shaky whisper. "We can't"  
"I can't. The doctor never said anything about you."  
Ben tried to change the subject again. "Didn't we just have this  
conversation?"  
"Not that I recall"  
I twisted around to get better leverage. "Why not let me please you?"  
Ben shook his head no "If you have to wait, then so will I."  
"Your just being stubborn."  
"So are you" he retorted. I couldn't argue with that logic.  
I tried to get up and Ben's arms captured me again. "Where do you think your  
going?"  
"To get a bath."  
Ben slid out from beneath me "I'll run the bath for you, wait here."  
He replaced the pillow and disappeared down the hall.

Monday night came and I was staring at the clock every two minutes. Ben was  
reading a book and I was doing my best not to snatch it from him and whack  
him over the head with it. All I needed was a few minutes of unconsciousness  
to make my escape. Ben had been adamant about not letting me up for anything  
except a bathroom break and I'm sure if he thought I'd go for it, he would  
carry me there! It wasn't any easier this morning when Ray came over so Ben  
could leave for work. After about an hour of begging, I finally managed to  
get him to let me send out last weeks A/P and A/R for Goddess Creations, but  
that was the most he would budge.  
A knock on the door saved my sanity.  
"I'll get it" I said sitting up.  
Ben just gave me 'the look' and putting his book down went to go answer it.  
"Stan!" The blond haired man looked jumpy.  
"I hope your ready Fraser, traffic's slow and I want to get a good parking  
spot."  
Ben stared at him blankly.  
"Come on Fraser! Tell me you didn't forget about the game?"  
"No, I didn't forget, I just assumed that since... Well, with Analise..."  
I knew what was coming and decided to cut him off.  
"You know Ben, it would be very UN-Canadian to stand up a friend."  
I could tell his mind was racing "you need someone to stay with you."  
Frannie and Meg picked that moment to walk through the still open door.  
"Hi guys" Frannie said pushing past the two men standing in the doorway.  
"Gentlemen" Meg nodded as she placed a bag on the coffee table. "Sorry if  
we're late, the weather is horrible!"  
"Am I glad to see the two of you!" I said beaming at them.  
Stan picked up Ben's coat and held it out to him. Ben came over to the couch  
and sat on the edge. "Will you be alright?"  
"I am in the best of hands. We'll probably just go to see a movie and come  
right home."  
"Analise.." Ben's voice took on a warning tone.  
"All you do at a movie is sit anyway Ben. No big deal."  
"Bed rest, remember?"  
"How could I forget?" I grumbled at him. He knew I had wanted to see  
Starwars for a month now and it had just come out Friday. I had been trying  
to convince him all weekend to go see the movie with me but nooooo.  
He leaned forward and gave me a lingering kiss, caressing my stomach at the  
same time.  
"I'll be back soon"  
"Fraser, come on! Pitter, patter! " Stan practically yelled at the man. Ben  
took his coat and looked over at Frannie who was standing by the door.  
"Make sure you lock up"  
"Bye Fraser" she said pushing him out and closing it behind him. "That man  
is exhausting!" Frannie said as she leaned against it.  
"Don't I know it" I said sitting up. "I love him with all my heart, but  
sometimes I think he's never broken the rules, not once. No hooky from  
school, well he was home schooled but you get the point."  
Meg sat down beside me. "So, what do you want to do? We brought videos,  
popcorn, a couple of board games.."  
I smiled at her and looked over at Frannie "did you get them?"  
Frannie grinned back as she pulled three tickets out of her purse.  
"Yes!! It's only 6:10. The movie doesn't start till 7:15 so we got plenty of  
time to get there."  
Meg looked over at both of us "what's going on?"  
"We are going to see the Phantom Menace!" I declared proudly. "Thanks to  
Frannie here."  
"Yeah, I had to stand in line for three hours to get these babies"  
"Is that a play?" Meg asked confused.  
I laughed at her "it's Starwars Meg. The new movie?" I added when her look  
didn't change.  
I got up to go get changed.  
"Wait a minute, you can't go to a movie" Meg was looking at me like I was  
crazy.  
"Why not? It isn't like I'll be walking or anything. Think about it Meg, I  
have to go to the doctor twice a week. How do I get there? Drive. And I'm  
always there for at least two hours, anyway. In the movie, all I'll be doing  
is sitting."  
"Come on Meg! It will be fun." Frannie said backing me up.  
"I don't know..." I could tell she was wrestling with her conscious.  
"Please Meg- I'm begging you here. This might be the last night of  
freedom I have."  
She looked over at me and Frannie "only on one condition"  
"Anything" I promised blindly  
"We come right back"  
"You have my word." I crossed my heart and went to go change.

"Look at that line! It's twice a long as earlier!" Frannie gaped as we  
walked past it to go inside.  
There was a light snow falling and it was a very beautiful evening. I think  
part of the reason Frannie was complaining was because she was wearing a  
mini skirt and freezing her butt off.  
"I don't like this" Meg said. "Fraser is going to have a heart attack."  
I wrapped her arm in mine "Ben isn't going to find out, and what he doesn't  
know, can't hurt him, can it?"  
"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! When I find that guy I'm gonna  
kill him!" Stan said as he pounded his hand on the steering wheel of his  
GTO.  
Ben's eyebrows shot up as he studied his friend. It wasn't like him to abuse  
his car. "Stan, the tickets did look legitimate. I don't believe resorting  
to homicide will help you."  
Ben did feel really bad for his friend, but he was glad to be going home so  
he could spend more time with Analise.  
"Front row, center court." Stan rambled on "I should have known it was too  
good to be true."  
Ben knew the best thing to do was let his friend get it out of his system.  
Driving was slow going at best and by the time they reached the apartment  
building, Stan had calmed down... For the most part.  
When the men reached the apartment Ben unlocked the door and was surprised  
to not see anyone in the living room. He walked into the bedroom and checked  
the bathroom.  
Stan looked around "where did they go?"  
Ben looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. "The movies."  
"Are you sure about that?"  
Ben nodded his head "she said as much. I should have taken her more  
seriously."  
He sat down on the couch. Stan sat on the chair opposite him and waited to  
see what Ben wanted to do.  
Ben looked over at his friend "Stan? Do you think I'm too..." He paused  
searching for the right word "over protective?"  
Stan didn't know what to say him. That was really a no brainer, was he the  
only one who couldn't see it? Looking at his friend, he knew that's not what  
he needed to hear.  
"Well, you...uh... Just want to make sure nothing happens to Analise. There  
isn't anything wrong with wanting her safe."  
"Why does she go and do things like that?" Ben was exasperated. He only  
wanted what was best for her.  
That was also a no brainer and Stan chuckled at him "if she didn't, she  
wouldn't be Analise, and you wouldn't love her. Besides, she wouldn't have went if she thought it was dangerous."  
Ben had to smile at that. No truer words had ever been spoken. Unfortunately  
it didn't make things any easier.  
"So, what do you wanna do? We could go and check out some theaters?"  
"No, thank you anyway Stan. I think I'll wait here for her."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Inspector Thatcher will make sure nothing happens to her."  
"Ok, I'm gonna go then. Give me a call if you need anything" Stan said as he  
walked to the door.  
Ben got up to see him out. "I will, and thanks again Stan."  
After he left, Ben walked around the apartment and finally settled on  
looking out the window. He knew movies lasted about two hours and looked  
down at his watch. This was going to be a really long two hours.

"That was so great!" Frannie said for the thirtieth time since they got out  
of the theater  
The drive home seemed to take forever.Meg was starting to get annoyed with  
her. "The movie did have some good special effects, but I wouldn't say it  
was great."  
"You wouldn't know a good movie if it fell on you!" Frannie retorted.  
I was sitting in the front seat laughing at the two of them. "Ow!" I grabbed  
my side as I tried to draw in a shaky breath.  
Meg swerved and almost hit a car. "Analise, what's wrong?" She asked  
glancing back and forth between the road and myself.  
I shook my head no, to tell her nothing was wrong. Frannie was leaning over  
from the back seat.  
"Oh my God! do something Meg"  
"I'm fine" I finally managed to get out. "One of the babies just gave me a  
good kick is all, winded me." I smiled at the two of them to let them know I  
was ok.  
"Are you sure? Perhaps you should go to the doctor?" Meg was really  
regretting the fact that she agreed to go along with this.  
"Meg, it was a kick. I think Ben has everyone paranoid. From the feel of  
things, there are two very healthy babies inside me!" I laughed again.  
When we pulled up to the building I noticed the lights were on in the  
apartment. "We did turn all the lights out didn't we?" I asked to double  
check.  
"Yeah, I was the last one out. I made sure of it." Frannie said.  
"Oh my... I guess that means Ben's home." I thought outloud.  
"If you want, we can go up with you. Explain what happened?" Even though Meg  
said it I could tell she really didn't feel like doing it.  
"No, I can handle this."  
The door was unlocked and I took a deep breath before going in. Ben was  
standing by the window and he didn't look at me. I shut the door softly and  
put my purse on the credenza. He still didn't look at me.  
I took my coat off and went into the bedroom to change. I knew I had to say  
something to him but didn't know what. I wasn't sorry for going out. I had a  
good time. No matter what I said it wouldn't be enough. When I went back  
into the living room, Ben was still standing at the window and I walked over  
to him.  
"Ben?" When he didn't answer, I placed my hand on his arm. "Ben, we need to  
talk."  
He looked over at me "what's there to talk about? It's apparent you are  
going to do what ever you feel like anyway." Where did that anger come from?  
He asked himself. Yes, he was worried but...  
"Just what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing, never mind" he turned back to the window.  
I couldn't believe him "No" I grabbed his arm "it's not nothing. You were  
going to say something, so say it." I was getting pretty angry with his  
attitude. It wasn't like I didn't tell him where I was going. Who did he  
think he was anyway? If I feel like going to a movie then I'm gonna go!  
"Did you even stop to think how your little 'outing' might effect the  
babies?"  
"Of course I thought about it. What? Do you think I'm trying to hurt them?"  
"No, of course not. I didn't mean that... I was just worried about you."  
"Look, just because I love you doesn't mean I am going to like everything  
you do and vice versa. I really needed to get out. I tried to tell you all  
weekend but you wouldn't listen to me."  
I was pacing now and very upset. No matter how hard I tried not to, I  
started to cry. "Yes, it was probably a mistake, but I just had to get out."  
Ben came over and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. I was  
shaking and sobbing into his chest.  
"Sshhh... It's all right. I shouldn't have gotten upset."  
I could feel a dull pain starting in my side and it was getting sharper as  
it spread. A moan escaped my lips and I felt myself start to sag.  
"Analise, what's wrong?" Ben shifted my weight so he was supporting me.  
"It hurts" I whispered. "I need to lie down."  
Ben scooped me up carrying me down the hall, and kicked the bedroom door  
open. He placed me on the bed. "I'm calling Ray. Your going to the  
hospital."  
"No" I just needed to rest. I curled up into a fetal position and tried to  
will the pain away.  
"Your going!" His voice was full of worry and he was kneeling by the bed.  
"Please..."  
I shook my head no again.  
"Just hold me."  
Ben sighed and dropped his head. He crawled into bed behind me and wrapped  
his arm around my stomach, as soon as I felt my back nestle against his  
chest I started to relax.

Ben looked on as the doctor listened to Analise's stomach and took her blood  
pressure. Looking up at Ben, he motioned for them to go into the other room.  
Ben pulled the covers back over Analise and quietly shut the bedroom door.  
The doctor was putting his coat on when Ben joined him.  
"How is she?"  
"I'm not going to lie to you Constable, another incident like this one and  
she might go into premature labor, have a placental abruption, any number of  
complications. You said the pain started when she became upset?"  
Ben nodded  
"It would probably be best them to try and keep her calm. You did the right  
thing by calling me. She has an appointment at the office tomorrow and I'll  
do some extra tests. Don't worry" he added seeing the look on Ben's face  
"I'll say they're routine. I must tell you, the only reason I agreed to let  
her stay here instead of the hospital is because I know how much she hates  
them. If you can't convince her to stay in bed though, then I'm afraid I  
will have to insist she gets admitted."  
The doctor chuckled "I haven't had a patient this stubborn in a long time."  
Ben shook the man's hand "I'll make sure she stay in bed and thank you for  
coming over at such an early hour. "  
Dr. Arns smiled at him. "It was no trouble at all. Besides, I'm just doing  
my job."  
After the doctor left, Ben went back into the bedroom to finish dressing for  
work.

Ray sat the tray down on the night stand by Analise and looked over at her.  
When he showed up this morning, Benny had told him everything that happened  
from the movie to the doctor's visit. She looked pale. He looked at his  
watch 9:45 am. He started to ready her vitamins to busy himself.  
Analise moaned slightly as she shifted in her sleep. Ray leaned over her.  
"Analise?"

I opened my eyes and was confused to see Ray standing over me.  
"Ray?"  
"Yeah, it's me." He said softly "how are you feeling?" I looked around the  
room. Dief was curled up at the foot of the bed, but I didn't see Ben.  
I started to sit up and Ray helped support me, propping pillows behind my  
back.  
"Did you get the licenses plate number of the truck that hit me?"  
Ray laughed as he handed me a glass of orange juice with my iron pills and  
vitamins.  
"Thanks"  
"I hope your hungry because I have got a breakfast for you." He beamed as he  
placed a tray in front of me. I looked down at all the food. How could he  
honestly expect me to eat all this? There was apple and banana slices,  
toast, cream cheese and peanut butter. Not to mention the milk and orange  
juice.  
He must have read my mind "Benny has a list in the kitchen of everything you  
like and dislike. I didn't know what you might want so I just made a little  
bit of everything."  
"You are so thoughtful Ray." I smiled at him and he blushed a little. "Why  
are you here though? I thought Stan was coming over."  
"He had to go to court, last minute thing. Frannie will be here tomorrow  
though."  
"Oh." My mind switched subjects and I had to ask "Ray, how was Ben this  
morning?"  
"Worried. You scared the crap out of him last night."  
"Did he go to work?"  
"Yeah, but only after I pushed him out the door and locked it behind him.  
Hey, if you want, I brought a deck of cards along. Maybe a little stud. I  
know you can't get lucky like that twice."  
I laughed at him. "If you really don't mind me whupping your butt again,  
your on. Care to make it a little more interesting?"  
Ray warily looked at me before replying "What did you have in mind?"  
"Oohhh feeling bold are we?" I took a minute to think. I really hadn't  
expected him to take me up on my offer.  
"How about if I win, you let me do my job with out interruption or begging  
today, and if you win, I'll be a good girl and not get up at all, except to  
go to the bathroom?"  
"Deal" if he won, it would certainly make his day a lot easier. And if he  
lost, well, somehow he just knew she would get her way no matter what.

I turned off the computer and looked over at Ray who was still pouting. "All  
done!" I said as I went into the kitchen, and took a mug down from the  
cupboard.  
"Coffee?" I asked as I reached for the pot.  
Ray came into the kitchen "I'd love some- as long as you let me make it." He  
said taking the pot from my hands.  
Knowing I had pushed my luck with his lenience, I relented and went to lay  
down on the couch. Besides, it was about an hour till lunch and that means  
Ma would be here soon. I wanted to be resting or she would never let me here  
the end of it.

Ray looked over at Analise, she had been asleep when his Ma arrived so she  
didn't stay too long. Ray knew Ben would be home soon and got his things  
ready to leave. There was a knock on the door and Ray went to go answer it  
before Analise woke up.  
He looked at the delivery man holding a dozen roses in a vase and moaned.  
'Oh no. Now is not a good time for this with everything that's been going  
on'  
"I have a delivery for Analise Jensen. sign here" Ray reluctantly signed and  
the man handed him the bouquet. Ben picked that minute to walk up.  
"Hello Ray. Flowers?" He said as he nodded to the departing delivery man.  
"Er...yeah"  
"Who are they for?" Ben asked walking into the apartment and going over to  
Analise to give her a kiss.  
"They're for...uh...Analise." Ray managed to stammer out.  
Ben stood and looked thoughtful "oh. Well, I'm sure she'll enjoy them"  
Ray couldn't believe him. 'I'm sure she'll enjoy them?' Was he serious? If  
someone had sent his girl flowers, he would have to...to... The only thing  
that came to mind was the expression Stan always used. He would have to jump  
Bogart on him.  
"How long has she been asleep?" Ben asked as he took off his tunic.  
"About two hours. She didn't eat lunch yet. Ma has a pot in the fridge, it  
just has to be heated."  
"Thank you kindly Ray."  
Ben picked Analise up and carried her into the bedroom. Ray quickly  
scrambled to read the card and, hoped beyond hope it wouldn't say what he  
knew it would. He pulled the card from the envelope 'for the most beautiful  
woman in the world. From your secret admirer.'  
Hearing Ben come back, he barely had time to replace it before the Mountie  
saw him. Ray grabbed his things quickly.  
"Look Benny, I'm gonna go now. If you need anything just give me a call."  
"Are you sure Ray? Your more than welcome to stay for dinner."  
Ray didn't want to be around when the subject of flowers came up and  
declined one more time.

I walked into the livingroom to see Ben asleep on the couch. He looked so  
cute. His boots and tunic were off but he still wore his jodhpurs and white  
wool undershirt. On the kitchen counter I saw a bouquet of roses and thought  
of how sweet Ben was to get them for me. I breathed their scent deeply and  
looked at the attached card. From a secret admirer? So, Ben is in a playful  
mood eh? I could work with this. I went back over to the couch and gave him  
a gentle kiss on the lips, and nibbled my way slowly down to his neck while  
my hands unbuttoned the top buttons on his shirt.  
I placed little kisses on his exposed skin and gently lifted his shirt out  
from his pants. Ben's breathing was becoming quicker but I could tell he  
still wasn't fully awake. I ran my hands up under his shirt and waited for  
his reaction. It didn't take long and when he opened his eyes, I grinned at  
him.  
"About time you wake up sleepyhead" I then drug my nails back down his  
chest.  
He shuddered and pulled my hands out from underneath.  
"You are dangerous."  
"Are you just now figuring that out?" I reached up and gave him a kiss. Then  
laid down on my side on top of him as he wrapped his arms around me.  
"Did you have a hard day at work?" I asked, it wasn't like him to fall  
asleep at 6pm.  
"No, it was fine, I just didn't sleep much last night."  
"Because of me, wasn't it?" I rubbed my hand back and forth on his chest.  
"I just couldn't get enough of looking at the most beautiful woman in the  
world."  
I smiled at him and remembered the card on the roses. That must be his way  
of telling me they came from him.  
"The roses are beautiful."  
He looked over at them "yes, they are lovely. Who sent them?"  
He was just too much sometimes. "Well, they say they're from a secret  
admirer. Have any clue who that might be?"  
Ben looked thoughtful for a moment. "I really would have no idea."  
I reached up and kissed him. "I guess I'll just have to wait and see then,  
wont I?"

Lt. Welsh walked through the bull pen. Frannie had everything decorated in  
pink and red hearts with doilies everywhere and if he was to find one more  
on his door, desk, or in his mug, he was going to be forced to ban the  
holiday.  
"Everyone, my office now." He bellowed as Stan, Ray, Frannie, Jack and Tom  
looked up. It only took a second for everyone to comply.  
"What's up sir?" Ray asked wondering why they were all in here.  
"I wanted to have an update with what's going on with Ben and Analise. Did  
you find someone to feign an interest in her?"  
Stan looked down when the Lt looked at him.  
"Everyday this week someone has sent her flowers, candy, hell a gorilla  
gram showed up at her door yesterday. Dief almost attacked, but Benny  
doesn't seem to be phased at all." Ray folded his arms and looked over at  
Stan. "Don't you think your going a little overboard?"  
Everyone's attention fell on Stan and he backed up "Don't look at me! I  
didn't send her anything."  
"Well, if you didn't then who did?" Frannie asked.  
"Not me," Jack chimed in.  
"Me either. I cant afford anything this month" Tom added.  
Welsh sat up in his chair "so none of you have sent any of it?"  
Everyone shook their heads no.  
"You do realize what this means don't you?" Frannie added "she really does  
have a secret admirer!"  
"That's great!" Tom said and everyone looked over at him.  
"So far, she thinks Fraser has been sending everything to her. The last  
thing she got said her admirer would be revealed tonight, on valentines  
day."  
"I don't like this" Stan said shaking his head. "Some sicko is out there and  
he's planning on becoming more personal with Analise."  
"We gotta tell her and Fraser." Ray knew he had to prepare his friend.  
"Wait, we just cant tell her there is someone stalking her, that will upset  
her." Frannie chimed in.  
"What should we do?" Jack asked  
"Well, we could post a stake out around the apartment building." Stan  
offered.  
"That might not work, it could be someone who lives in the same building."  
Welsh said rejecting the idea.  
"Well, we gotta do something" Ray was determined.  
"Why don't we go over and visit?" Tom looked at everyone.  
"On valentines day? Are you crazy? Just what are we supposed to say?"  
Frannie thought that was the dumbest idea she ever heard.  
"We are talking about Fraser here, it's not like he'll be planning a  
romantic evening or anything" Tom said trying to defend his statement.  
"You may have something there Dewey." Welsh clicked the top of his pen in  
and out as he thought.  
"What are you thinking sir?" Ray leaned over on his desk  
"We can just say we wanted to visit. See how things are going. And privately  
when Analise is distracted, we can tell Fraser what's going on."  
"That just might work." Frannie had to agree with that.  
"Get Thatcher on the phone, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Ben moved the dining table so he would have room for the gift he brought  
Analise. Tonight was going to be perfect, he would make sure of it. he had  
made a romantic dinner, lit candles, and even ran a bubble bath for her.  
Ben thought the floating candles in and around the tub were a nice touch.  
Turning the lights down low, he put on Jim Brickman knowing he was  
Analise's favorite artist for 'mood' music as she calls it. 'perfect' he  
thought as it played softly in the background.  
Ben leaned against the window frame and dug in his pocket for the ring he  
had bought her. He really hoped she would like it. The gold band had a few  
channeled diamonds and in the center was a not-to-big but not-to-small  
princess cut diamond. He knew she didn't like a lot of fancy jewelry but  
just couldn't resist when he saw it. Looking at his watch, he knew she would  
be waking up soon and tucked it away for safe keeping. Looking around one  
more time to make sure nothing was out of place, he sighed. It was perfect,  
a quiet night alone with the woman he loved. Ben was just about to wake her  
up and usher her to the bathroom for the first part of her romantic evening,  
when there was a knock on the door.

Welsh looked at everyone one more time before knocking on the door. They  
could hear the music coming from the other side and really hoped they  
wouldn't be interrupting 'anything'.  
Ben opened the door and peeked his head out instead of opening it the whole  
way like he normally would. He was shocked to see everyone there. 'Not now,  
please don't let them be staying' he thought sending a silent prayer.  
"Oh,...ah... Good evening. What brings all of you here tonight?" Ben  
stuttered looking at all the faces.  
"Constable, we just wanted to pay you a visit, see how things were going  
with Analise, the usual."  
Lt. Welsh said feeling very uncomfortable. He could smell the aroma from the  
apartment and knew there was one hell of a dinner being prepared. This just  
didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.  
"Well, that was very thoughtful of you, but Analise is asleep right now.  
Perhaps if you'd care to come back tomorrow..."  
"We don't mind waiting Constable" Meg added in what she hoped was an  
authoritative tone.  
"That really wouldn't be necessary sir, I could have her give you a call,  
perhaps later this evening?" Ben was desperate now. He certainly didn't want  
them to come in and ruin what he had planned. Not only that, but he could  
already hear the teasing around the squad room. No, there was no way he  
could let them in. Taking a deep breath, he mustered all the resolve he  
could.  
"I'm afraid you have come at an inopportune time. I will tell Analise you  
inquired about her and will make sure she gives you a call later."  
He almost had the door shut when Ray stuck his foot in. "Benny, is something  
wrong?"  
"No Ray, why do you ask?" Ben was nervously glancing towards the bedroom  
door hoping all the noise didn't wake Analise up. He didn't want her to see  
the gift he had for her until he was ready.  
"The last time you didn't let me in, Victoria was in the apartment." As if a  
light bulb went off, Ray put two and two together and came up with five. He  
grabbed his gun and looked at his friend. It only took a second for everyone  
else to follow suit.  
Of course it would be Victoria, she would want to take Analise out of the  
picture.  
"She's in there isn't she?" Ray assumed a position by the door after nudging  
his sister out of the line of fire.  
"Please Ray," Ben was begging now "Victoria's not in here. There is no  
problem."  
"Constable, either you step aside from the door, or we'll kick it in" Welsh  
spoke the words evenly letting Ben know they meant business.  
Ben rested his head against the door frame and sighed. Perhaps if they saw  
nothing was wrong, they would leave quickly.  
He opened the door and moved back.  
The group rushed in and scattered about the apartment, checking out every  
room. The only place they hadn't checked was the bedroom and headed towards  
it. If Victoria was here, it would stand to reason she would be using  
Analise as a hostage so Ben would get rid of them.  
"No!" Ben practically yelled when he realized what they were doing. It was  
too late, they kicked the door in and rushed the room.

I jumped and sat straight up in bed when I heard a loud crack. The Lt, Ray,  
Stan, Jack and Tom rushed into the room, guns drawn and looked around. I  
couldn't help but let out an involuntary scream, they scared the crap out of  
me!  
Ben pushed past them and into the room. "Analise" he came over to my side  
and held me. "It's all right, just a misunderstanding, there's nothing  
wrong" he assured me as he held me.  
I watched as the cops checked the closets and any other hard to see corner.  
"What is going on?" I demanded to know. Why was everyone in my bedroom with  
guns drawn?  
Feeling foolish for over reacting, they put their guns away and looked  
sheepishly at each other.  
"Perhaps one of you would care to explain to us just what is going on?"  
Ben's tone left no doubt how upset he was at the moment.  
They all hoped someone else would be the one to start explaining and stared  
at the floor. Lt. Welsh finally opened his mouth, but looked around at  
everyone and shut it again.  
"Ok, that's it." I said as I got up. "All of you in the living room NOW.  
I'll be out in a minute and I want some answers." I was angry to say the  
least.  
The seven of them practically tripped over each other trying to get away  
from the irate woman and it was on the way back into the living room that  
they saw all the tell tale signs of a romantic evening planned. The bathroom  
door was still open and they saw the bubble bath and candles, in the living  
room they saw more candles, heard the soft music, smelled the dinner and saw  
how beautifully the table was set. When their eyes rested on the 'gift' in  
the corner of the room, there was no denying how big a mistake they made.  
Why hadn't they noticed it before?  
The front door was still open and they had to really resist an urge to just  
run.

"Analise, why don't you stay here. I'll find out what's going on and let you  
know." Ben said trying to soothe her. Perhaps he could still salvage the  
evening.  
I reached over and gave him a hug. "Something scared them enough to burst  
into our house, Ben. There is something going on and we need to know what it  
is. They wouldn't do that for no reason." I paused before adding "and if  
they did, I'll have to get up anyway to kill them"  
Ben knew she was right. He had been so upset with his plans messed up, he  
hadn't considered why they did what they did. "You're right, let me help you  
get dressed."

On the way into the living room, I glanced in the bathroom and saw the  
candles and bubble bath. I looked up at Ben but he was looking down.  
"Ben?" I asked nearing him, placing my hands on his chest. He slowly looked  
at my face.  
"I wanted the night to be perfect for you." The look of sadness in his eyes  
told me more than he said.  
"If your with me, then it IS perfect." I gave him a hug and we continued  
into the living room. Everyone was sitting 'red faced' and as I looked  
around, I noticed all the romantic signs. The corner of the dining area  
caught my eye and I sucked in my breath, I couldn't believe it.  
I slowly walked towards the two mahogany wood cribs complete with the angels  
on clouds linen sets and ran my hand over a guard rail. A big bow was  
wrapped around them and I looked back at Ben  
"How did you know?" I whispered. Ben came over and wrapped his arms around  
me.  
" I saw you on the way to the station last week, I was watching from the  
window. Perhaps I was wrong to suggest waiting for some big items."  
"They're perfect Ben."  
He wiped away a tear that fell down my cheek and leaned down to give me a  
deep passionate kiss.  
When he finally broke it off, we became aware of seven people trying to  
sneak out the front door.  
"Freeze" we both said at the same time and looked at them. Reluctantly, they  
came back in and shut the door.  
We sat down on the couch and looked at everyone. "All right, who wants to  
start?" I asked.  
Everyone looked over at Ray who cleared his throat.  
"Well, you see Analise, it's like this. Dewey here had this idea that..."  
"Hey! Hold up Vecchio, you're the one who started all this..." Tom  
interjected.  
"It was both your doing" Frannie added.  
"We just wanted to help Fraser along" Ray added, trying to make them see the  
logic in this.  
"Help me along with what?" Ben was more confused as I was.  
"I told you it was a stupid idea" Stan said in a smart-alek voice.  
"Hey, I didn't plan on a stalker!" Tom was quick to defend his idea.  
The Lt. Rolled his eyes and looked up as if in silent prayer. I knew he was  
getting ready to yell and I beat him to it.  
"All of you knock it off!!" I shouted during a lull. "Frannie, tell me  
what's going on."  
Everyone looked at her and waited, glad they didn't have to explain.  
"All right. We wanted to help give Fraser a little nudge to have him propose  
to you. I mean, it's obvious how he feels about you..." Frannie paused,  
she knew how much it meant to Analise and didn't want to be the one to tell  
her. "Well, we just thought he needed a little push. So Dewey here got this  
great idea of maybe having someone else show some interest in you. You know  
send you flowers and all. Maybe it would make him think twice and move  
things along."  
"At least that's the way it was supposed to happen." Ray interjected "but  
you went on bed rest we didn't think too much about it.. When things started  
to arrive anyway, we thought it was Stan."  
I looked over at the blond haired cop who was blushing.  
Stan continued from there "I never sent anything, so we figured it had to be  
a stalker. When Frannie said he was going to reveal himself tonight, we came  
over."  
Ray continued. "If Benny would have just told us what was going on we  
wouldn't have busted in. But he wouldn't open the door..."  
"So we thought the stalker was already in the apartment." Meg sniffed "is  
something burning?" Ben looked towards the kitchen "Oh dear!"  
He ran into the kitchen and putting on a mit, opened the oven. A cloud of  
black smoke came out. He placed their now ruined dinner on top of the stove  
and sighed.  
"Benny, we're sorry. We had no idea" Ray said from behind him.  
Ben turned back to them and leaning on the counter, folded his arms across  
his chest. I came over and stood beside him, glancing at the pan trying to  
figure out what it used to be.  
"Why would you think there is a stalker?" He asked.  
"Someone was sending Analise all the flowers, candy and things.." Stan  
said.  
Ben ran his hands across his face, exasperated. "Stan, I sent Analise those  
things."  
"You?" Jack couldn't believe the normally reserved Mountie was capable of  
it.  
"Yes, one day just didn't seem enough to let her know how much I loved her.  
I wanted tonight to be perfect when I gave her this." Ben looked over at me  
and pulled a small ring out of his pocket.  
Frannie and Meg gasped. "I thought you said he wasn't going to propose  
Detective." Meg was using her most intimidating voice.  
"That's what Fraser told me." Ray said looking at his friend  
"I told you that because I didn't want Analise to find out a head of time."  
Ben replied not taking his eyes off of me.  
I stared at Ben oblivious to everyone around us. Was he really proposing? I  
had dreamed of this moment ever since we stood on the top of our mountain.  
He looked like he was going to say something then paused, finally he spoke  
"You know, among the Inuit, when two people love each other as much as we  
do, they are normally tied together with a walrus pelt."  
"Literally? They really tie them together?" When Ben nodded, I asked why.  
"They believe the couple will become more effective..."  
I laughed interrupting him. "I think we've been 'effective' enough, don't  
you think?"  
Ben smiled at my meaning and placed his free hand on my stomach.  
He continued "I thought perhaps when we get home, we could have the shaman  
'bond' us."  
"I'd like that " I said smiling at him. My heart was beating a mile a  
minute.  
"Until then" Ben said as he reached for my hand "I was wondering if...what  
I mean to say is..." Ben discarded one approach after another. Finally the  
words came to him.  
"Analise, you have made me complete. That's something I thought I'd never  
feel. You've brought joy into my life, happiness into my heart, and you have  
given me a family. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
He moved to a kneeling position and held up a beautiful diamond ring  
"Analise, will you marry me?"  
"I can't imagine wanting anything more Ben. Yes, I'll marry you."  
Ben smiled and slipped the ring on my finger. He then kissed my hand before  
leaning over to kiss belly. When Ben stood, he took me in his arms, and  
slowly caressed my face letting his fingers play across my lips. I reached  
up and kissed him until I was breathless.  
When we finally remembered we weren't alone, we pulled back a little. But  
looking around, the only thing we saw was the front door being quietly  
closed.

"So have you set a date yet?" Frannie asked me as she popped another grape  
in her mouth.  
"Not yet, but I want to wait until after the babies are born. There is no  
way I'm having wedding pictures taken with me as big as a house!" I replied  
rubbing my stomach. I was now at 35 weeks and had been totally miserable for  
the past two.  
"Well, you wont have much longer to wait." Meg chimed in.  
They had come over to help me pack a bag for the hospital just in case.  
Things had been going along fairly well for the pregnancy. The doctor was  
pleased that I hadn't had premature labor pains, and the amniocentesis I had  
showed the babies were doing well. If I could just make it another two  
weeks, he said their lungs should be mature enough in case I went into  
labor.  
Ben was getting more nervous the closer we got to the due date. We had  
planned on attending Lamaze classes, with the bed rest though, we didn't  
have a chance. Too bad, I thought, I would have loved to see Ben handle  
that.  
"Do you want this to go?" Meg asked holding up a satin night gown.  
"No, I think I'll save that for later. Are my flannel pajama's in there?"  
Frannie was digging in another drawer "here they are."  
"Good, they have the easy button front."  
"Are you really planning on breast feeding both babies?" Frannie asked as  
she folded them and added them to the small suitcase.  
"Yep. I'll be expressing too, so 'daddy' can help with the late night  
feedings." We all got a laugh out of that one.  
"Oh! Did you guys buy the car seats yet?" Meg was going down a mental  
checklist, trying to remember everything her sister needed when her nephew  
was born.  
"Sure did. Ben brought them home last week. They're in the closet over  
there." Frannie took one out.  
"Ooohhh, it's so cute! This is going to be so much fun!" She gushed.  
"For who? Hey, if you want to trade places here just let me know." I said  
matter of factly.  
Meg came over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "worried?"  
"No, I passed that a month ago. Now I'm on the edge of a panic attack."  
Frannie sat down on the other side of the bed. "Are you going to go through  
with it?"  
I knew what she was talking about and nodded yes. Dr. Arns had wanted to  
schedule a caesarian section for me, saying it would be less stress on my body, but I didn't want  
to. The risk for the babies was about the same so I at least wanted to try  
it the natural way first. They could always do one later if complications  
arose.  
"That doesn't make it any easier though." I said as I fiddled with the edge  
of the blanket.  
"I'm sure everything will be fine. Don't forget, we'll be here for you  
also." Meg said as she leaned over to give me a hug.  
"Hey, are you coming over next Sunday?" I really wanted to be able to go to  
the church for Easter service, but Ben wouldn't go for it. Instead he  
placated me by offering to invite everyone over that evening. So far Lt.  
Welsh, and the duck boys had to decline, they'd be out of town. And Ray and  
Frannie said they'd try to make it over later that day. Everyone was happy  
for Stan who had somehow convinced Stella to go to dinner with him but Meg  
was the only one I hadn't heard from yet.  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
"Great!" I looked out onto the patio. "Look at that weather! You'd think it  
would stop snowing by now."  
"I know. The radio said we're supposed to get at least another foot by  
Sunday. Chicago hasn't had this much snowfall in march since 1965. It's the  
temperature that's doing it. If we only had a few more degrees, this would  
all be rain."  
I looked at Meg, how she could rattle off facts like that amazed me. She was  
almost like a female Ben. Must have something to do with being Canadian I  
figured.  
Dief trotted into the bedroom. "Hi" I said as I rubbed him behind the ears.  
"Ben must be home."  
I looked up in time to see him walk through the bedroom door.  
"Ah... Good afternoon Inspector, Franchesca." He said greeting the two women  
as he approached me. "And how is my favorite lady?"  
"Perfect." I said as he rubbed my belly. When he leaned down and greeted the  
'kids' Meg and Frannie gave him a strange look. I was used to it though.  
"Well, your bag is ready to go, we'll see you later." Meg stood up along  
with Frannie.  
"Thanks guys. I'll give you a call later."  
Ben looked over at the bag. "You've been busy?"  
"Well, I just want to be prepared incase it's time." I grinned at him. Just  
mentioning the impending births sent a small look of panic across his  
chiseled features.  
"Will Inspector Thatcher be joining us on Sunday?" He said changing the  
subject.  
"Yep! This is going to be so much fun. I wish I could help with the cooking  
though."  
He sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sure I can handle it."  
"But have you ever made a traditional Greek Easter dinner before?" I asked  
crossing my arms and resting them on my stomach.  
"Well, not directly, but I did help to prepare a traditional Inuit..."  
I placed my fingers on his lips silencing him, and he gave them a small  
kiss. "I'll supervise."  
"Enough said."

Ben opened the front door "good evening Ray, Franchesca I'm glad you could  
make it."  
"We almost didn't. I haven't seen this much snow at the beginning of April  
in years!" Ray said as Ben took his and Frannie's coats.  
"Actually Ray, the last time Chicago received this much snow fall was in  
1965... Since then, there have only been..."  
"Benny?"  
"Yes Ray?"  
He paused and looked at his friend. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to tell  
him to be quiet, but it was Easter... "Never mind."  
"Understood Ray."

I looked over at everyone standing by the door "hey, you guys gonna stand  
there all night or do you want to come in?"  
"Hi Analise. Something sure smells good." Frannie said as she sat down  
beside me.  
"I know, I've been drooling all day. That Lamb's taking forever to cook!" I  
could almost taste it now.  
"Where's Meg?" Frannie asked looking around.  
"She's in the bedroom using the phone. With the weather, she wanted to make  
sure everything was fine at the consulate."  
Ray sat down on the chair and looked over at me "how's it going?"  
"Good. My lower back is killing me though." I said rubbing the offending  
spot.  
Ben looked down at me "would you like to lie down?"  
"No, I tried that earlier, no matter what position I'm in, it doesn't  
change. I must have slept the wrong way last night."  
"Hi Meg," Frannie said as she saw her come out of the bedroom.  
"Hello Frannie, Ray."  
Ben looked over at her while handing Frannie and Ray some drinks "I take it  
all is well at the consulate?"  
"Yes Fraser, the security guard has made an additional check at my  
'request'."  
"Ah, very well then. Dinner is about ready, shall we?" Ben looked at all of  
us.

"This is really good!" Ray said as he dished seconds onto his plate.  
"The credit has to go to Analise, it was her family recipes." Ben tried to  
deflect the praise in my direction.  
"I don't believe I was the one in the kitchen cooking all day, Ben" I said  
deflecting it right back.  
"I must agree," Meg added "this is the first time I've had a traditional  
Greek dinner, and I'm pleasantly surprised."  
I rubbed my stomach again. "Excuse me." I said getting up. This had to be  
the twentieth time I went to go to the bathroom.  
"Are you sure you feel ok?" Ben was starting to get worried.  
"I feel great. Can I help it if the babies like to sit on my bladder?" I  
said disappearing down the hall again.

After dinner, we sat in the living room having coffee and relaxing. It was  
getting pretty late and I had been checking my watch for at least the past  
two hours. Ben knew I was distracted, but didn't push for answers. It was  
about ten o'clock now and I decided to let everyone in on the little secret  
I'd been keeping.  
"Anyone have any plans for later?" I asked casually, looking around at  
everyone.  
They just looked at me.  
Ray was the first to speak. "It is pretty late Analise, shouldn't you be  
thinking of going to sleep?"  
"I doubt I'll get any of that tonight." I answered him as I looked over at  
Ben smiling. He just smiled back, clueless.  
I thought I'd try another tactic. "What's the weather like outside?"  
"It's pretty bad. The snow is coming down slowly, but it's laying on the  
ground. Driving is really slow." Ray said.  
"How slow?" I asked looking out the window from my seat.  
"Well, when we came, it took us about an extra half hour to get here."  
"That was over four hours ago." Frannie added.  
Meg walked over to the window and looked out. "It looks worse now. I'd say  
about 5 or 6 inches are on the ground."  
I looked over at Ben "I guess we should get going then, shouldn't we?"  
Ben stared at me. "Go where? Certainly you don't want to go anywhere in this  
weather?"  
"Your right," I said sighing and looked around "I suppose we could have  
the babies here. The bed is big enough, and we can boil some water..."  
"What?!" Frannie and Ray said at the same time.  
Ben came over to me. " Is it... Are you ...That is..." He was stammering  
and turning pale.  
"I have been having definite contractions for at least the past two hours,  
Ben. I think it's safe to say we should go to the hospital."  
"Two hours! Why didn't you tell us?" Ben was shocked.  
"Early labor can last a very long time Ben. And Dr. Arns said not to come in  
until they are about 10 minutes apart."  
"Your contractions are 10 minutes apart?!" Ray asked getting ready to panic.  
Ben was staring at me opened mouthed.  
"No"  
They breathed collective sigh of relief. And I looked down at my watch as  
another one started. They were getting more intense a lot quicker than I had  
anticipated.  
"Now they're 8 minutes apart."  
Total chaos erupted as Ben, Ray and Frannie scrambled around the apartment  
grabbing things. Meg appeared from the bedroom with my shoes and suitcase.  
"Thanks" I said to her putting my shoes on. "Do you think they'll survive  
tonight?" I looked around at the three of them fumbling with coats and  
running back and forth.  
She looked at me "they're worse than the three stooges." We both laughed at  
that and I hissed as a particularly strong contraction went through me.  
"Did anyone call the doctor yet?" Meg asked  
"I'm on it." Ray said picking up the phone.  
"The number is on the pad there" Ben pointed to the table and came over to  
my side.  
"Just take deep breaths, calm down, we'll get you there" He looked like he  
was going to hyperventilate.

We made it to the parking lot and Ben ushered me over to the riv. "Oh dear,  
there isn't going to be enough room for everyone." Ben said looking at the  
accommodations.  
Meg, who had been the only calm person this entire time besides myself spoke  
up. "Frannie and I can take my car Fraser. You just get Analise to the  
hospital." She looked pointedly at Ray with the last comment.  
"Hey, I'll get her there" Ray's voice held a definite edge.  
A moan escaped my lips as I leaned against the car. Ben opened the door and  
I got into the back seat so I could lie down.  
Ben climbed in with me, squatting on the edge of the seat. No sooner were we  
situated, did Ray pull out with lights and sirens blaring.

"Man I don't believe this!" Ray said as he blared his horn. "The traffic's  
at a stand still,they can't move out of my way!"  
We only lived ten blocks from the hospital, it shouldn't have taken us more  
than 15 minutes to drive there. What was taking so long?  
"Ben?" I squeaked out, in between contractions.  
"I'm right here" he said as he pushed my hair out of my face.  
"How much farther is it?" Ben looked at Ray through the rear view mirror and  
they knew they were running out of time. They had been trying to get to the  
hospital for almost 45 minutes now.  
Ray called dispatch one more time. "Where the hell is that ambulance?"  
The voice over the radio was breaking up "sent out...can't get  
through,...traffic..."  
"This is just great" he mumbled to himself.  
Ben looked back down at Analise, "breath honey, take deep breaths." He  
looked down when he felt wetness on the seat. "Oh dear."  
Ray looked in the rear view at him again. "What?"  
Ben schooled his features "nothing Ray." But to himself he was wondering how  
easy it would be to get amniotic fluid out of upholstery.  
"I have to push" I managed to say when the last contraction subsided.  
"NO!" Ray turned around from the front seat "you are not having those babies  
in this car"  
I tried to smile at him "you'd better hurry then"  
Ben looked like he was going to faint and Ray looked back out at the road.  
"That's it! I'm taking higher ground!"  
He shifted the riv into low and I groaned as we went over a bump.  
"It's alright" Ben crooned "Ray has found an opening"  
Ben looked as Ray drove down the sidewalk. Normally he would never allow  
such a thing, but they were only about six blocks from the hospital and if  
he thought about it, there really weren't too many people out walking  
tonight.  
"Ben! The baby's coming!" I cried as I tried to resist the urge to push. Ben  
pulled my pants off and looked down.  
"Oh dear!" He looked over at Ray "you better hurry, she's crowning."  
Ray clutched the wheel and Ben started to take off his leather jacket.  
"It's all right Analise, we're almost there" he looked up at me and tried to  
smile "the head's out."  
He gently supported it as the baby's shoulders rotated. "Your almost there,  
Analise"  
Ray was back on the radio, "patch me through to the hospital now! She's  
delivering in the car"  
"Here we go, one more push honey" Ben said.  
I looked at him and nodded. When I felt the urge to push, I bore down  
Ben caught the baby as it came out and held the blue, lifeless form. There  
was no noise as Ben cleaned the mucus out of it's mouth.  
"Come on...come on..." He was saying under his breath.  
Ray skidded the riv to a stop in front of the emergency entrance. There was  
already a team of doctors waiting for us.  
"What's wrong Ben?" I asked, panic setting in.  
Ben had placed the baby in his jacket to keep it warm and was blowing gently  
into it's mouth. Right before the door opened, I could hear a feeble cry.  
"It's ok, Analise, she's ok..." He held the baby close to him with relief  
and then placed her on my stomach.  
"A girl?" I asked looking down at the beautiful dark haired baby.  
"We have a daughter" Ben choked out as tears formed in his eyes. He leaned  
over to give me a kiss as the medical team took over. They managed to get me  
on a stretcher, with the baby still on my stomach and rushed us into the  
delivery area. Ben and Ray were close behind and I was calling for Ben.  
There was no way he was leaving my side now.  
"I'm here Analise" he said as he took hold of my hand. He had somehow  
managed to find hospital gown and mask.  
The doctor's cleaned up the baby and took her vitals. I could hear them  
talking around us. "Apgar's 8 at 5 minutes."  
"Placenta hasn't been expelled yet." Came another voice.  
"Daddy, you want to do the honors?" One of the doctor's said, holding up a  
pair of scissors.  
Ben paused for a moment and looked down at the little form. His hand shook  
as he took them from the doctor and snipped the umbilical cord.  
She was then whisked away to an awaiting bassinet and taken from the room.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Nothing Ms. Jensen" Dr. Arns replied and it was only then I realized he was  
the doctor giving the orders. "It's just a precaution we take with all  
preemies. She's doing fine. However, your not finished yet."  
I groaned and looked up Ben. His eyes were full of concern and something  
else I had never seen before.  
"Thank you" he whispered by my ear, as he pushed my hair back in a relaxing  
rhythm. I closed my eyes and tried to rest. I hadn't had any contractions  
since Jacinda was born.  
Ben looked over at the doctor who was busy with the placenta. "Shouldn't she  
be having the other baby by now?"  
"Relax daddy, her body is just resting, it will happen soon enough."  
As he passed the placenta off to a nurse I felt a gush. "Whoa, here we go.  
Amniotic fluid's clear, no signs of stress."  
I felt the beginnings of another contraction and clutched Ben's hand.  
"It's all right, just breath" he said to me, his eyes not leaving what the  
doctor was doing.  
"Damn!" I heard the doctor remark. "Analise, don't push, I know it's hard  
but you mustn't push."

He looked over at Ben, "help her with her breathing"  
"What's wrong?" I demanded to know.  
"We have a footling here."  
"What do you mean, a footling?" Ben asked as he looked on.  
"The baby is breech it's common with twins. Instead of the head coming  
first, this little one has decided to stick a foot out. Try not to push and  
we'll see if we can turn it around."  
The pain was getting worse and I closed my eyes. Ben was breathing along  
with me. "That's it Analise, quick breaths."  
Ben watched as the doctor gently pushed the foot back in and a nurse helped  
him apply pressure to the outside of Analise's stomach. He knew it was  
painful for Analise and he did his best to support her while keeping an eye  
on things. He had never felt as helpless in his entire life as he did just  
then.  
"OK, that should do it. The next time you get an urge to push, go ahead." I  
heard the doctor say and nodded my head in response.  
"Constable, if you can help her sit up a little during this next  
contraction, it will help things along some."  
"Understood"  
I could feel my muscles tightening and moaned, taking deep breaths in  
preparation. "Aahhh!"  
Ben helped me up "push honey...push..."  
"OK, hold it." The doctor said as I struggled trying to push as long as  
possible. When I was able to lie down again, I was through.  
"I've had enough," I said, "I want to go home now... I'll come back later"  
The doctor laughed "your almost there Analise, just a little more."  
I shook my head no "knock me out, anything, now... Right now..."  
Ben leaned over me "hang on we're almost here."  
"Analise, it's too late to give you any drugs, but just think, you can say  
you had natural childbirth." The doctor chuckled.  
I didn't have time to respond as another wave of pain took over.  
"Push!" The doctor bellowed and I did my best to comply. "OK, the heads  
out". He siphoned the nose and mouth out with a bulb syringe and looked up  
and Ben and myself. "One more push and that should be it."  
Ben squeezed my hand. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?" He said,  
trying to take my mind off of things.  
"No, but if you trade places with me, I'll believe you."  
He kissed my forehead and I felt the pain start again. "Here we go" the  
doctor said.  
Ben supported me as I pushed with all my might.  
"It's a boy!" The doctor said as the cry of a baby could be heard echoing in  
the room. "You have a son."  
I started to cry as the doctor placed him on my stomach. I looked up to see  
Ben crying and he pulled down his mask to kiss me.  
"He's so beautiful." Ben's voice held a certain awe.  
"You up for the honors again daddy?" The doctor said holding out the  
scissors. This time, when I saw Ben reach for the scissors, his hand didn't  
shake. He cut the lifeline between mother and child and smiled down at me.  
They took him away just as quick and when Ben leaned down, I hugged him for  
a long time. It took us another hour before I was able to go to recovery.  
After I was settled in recovery Ben went to check on the babies, the nurse  
told us they would be in the NICU for at least a few days to monitor their  
condition.

Ray was pacing back and forth in the waiting room when Meg and Frannie ran  
into the room.  
"How is she?" Meg asked.  
"I don't know" he said as he ran his hand over his head. "We got caught in  
the traffic and she had one of the babies in the car. Benny was giving it  
CPR when we got to the hospital. I haven't heard anything since."  
"Oh God..." Frannie whispered as she hugged herself.  
"How long have you been waiting?" Meg was wondering how long it actually  
took him to get to the hospital. She didn't think Frannie and herself would  
make it at all. They had to park the car 4 blocks down and walk the rest of  
the way.  
" It's been almost two hours."  
Ben was walking down the hall way on the way to the nursery when he heard  
Ray's voice. He peeked his head in the door.  
"Ray?"  
"Thank God, Benny!" Ray said spotting his friend.  
"How is she Fraser?" Meg asked at the same time.  
"What happened?" Frannie said as she neared him.  
Ben backed up a little. "Analise is fine. They just moved her to recovery."  
Ben paused as the events of the last few hours replayed in his mind.  
"What about the babies?" Ray impatiently asked.  
"They're fine Ray. We have a girl and a boy." There was definite contentment  
in his voice and he was beaming ear to ear.  
"Congratulations Benny!" Ray said giving him a hug.  
"That's wonderful news" Meg said as she gave him a hug.  
"I can't believe it, a boy and a girl" Frannie said as she took her turn  
hugging him. "That is so great!"  
"I'm on my way to see them now if any of you would care to come along?" Ben  
asked already knowing the answer to that question.  
"Lead the way daddy "Ray answered emphasizing the word daddy.

The four people looked into the window at the NICU and searched the room for  
the babies, but they were too far away to see who was who. Ben tapped on the  
window to get a nurse's attention. She picked up a phone on her side of the  
window and motioned for Ben to do the same.  
"May I help you?" The nurse asked eying the people.  
"Yes, my name's Benton Fraser, I was told my children were brought down  
here?"  
She motioned for him to wait and went to the nurses station to get a chart.  
Another nurse came up to her and as they talked, Ben recognized her as one  
of the nurses in the delivery room. The first nurse came back to the window  
again and motioned for him to go around to a door. Everyone else stayed at  
the window waiting.  
After Ben had scrubbed and donned another gown, mask and gloves, he was  
finally led to the babies. They lay side by side in covered bassinets. There  
were monitors hooked to them and each had an IV sticking out from a tiny  
arm.  
Emotions overwhelmed him and he fought back his tears. They looked so small,  
frail. He gently stuck his hand into the hole of one of the bassinets and  
stroked his daughters back. His hand was almost the size of her entire body.  
He then repeated the movement with his son.  
He looked up at a nurse "are they all right?"  
"The doctor will be here shortly and he'll be able to answer any questions  
you have."  
"Excuse me," Ben looked as a nurse came up from behind "there are some  
people at the window for you sir"  
"Oh dear" Ben had forgotten all about Ray, Meg, and Franchesca waiting for  
him. He looked at the nurse who was reading the printouts from the machines  
behind the babies.  
"Would it be possible for my friends to see the babies?" He asked.  
She looked over at them waiting by the window. "Sure, we can wheel the  
bassinets over for a minute."  
Ben helped her maneuver them to the window and watched as all three gushed  
at the little ones. He was never so proud in his entire life. They looked  
perfect. Both had dark brown, almost black hair and a head full at that! He  
didn't know what their eye color was yet, but knew it could be any number of  
combination with his being blue and Analise's eyes being brown.  
Robert scrunched up in the bassinet and fussed a little. Ben immediately  
squatted down so he was face level and talked to him while lightly stroking  
his arm through the opening in the plastic. After a few more protests, he  
settled down and drifted back to sleep.  
"We need to take the babies back now" the nurse said and Ben readily  
complied. His three friends waved to him that they were going to go, and Ben  
stayed with his family, waiting for the doctor.

I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep. There were so many emotions running  
through me I had a hard time sorting them out. I was elated and terrified at  
the same time of being a mother. I wanted to see the babies so bad... Ben  
had gone to the nursery almost an hour ago and hadn't returned.  
"Hello"  
I jumped as a nurse entered the room. I was so lost in thought I hadn't  
heard her come in.  
"I'm nurse Smyser, but you can call me Dori. Let's see how you're doing."  
She examined me and after a few minutes spoke. "You have to knead your  
stomach, or have your husband help you- like this. I know it's sore" she  
continued when I winced "but it will help you get out of recovery faster."  
I nodded in reply and had to ask "can I see my babies?"  
"You're the one who had the twins?"  
"Uh-huh"  
"They are so cute! I always check the new arrivals when I start my shift.  
Right now though, they are in the NICU and can't leave. Will you be  
nursing?"  
"Yes"  
"I'll bring in a pump so you can express until you're able to go see them."  
"Thank you" I tried not to let my disappointment show.  
"For now, you need to take care of you" she said with a smile.  
"I'll make sure she does." Ben said entering the room.  
I smiled at him relieved. If something were wrong with the babies, he  
wouldn't leave them. I watched as he put some papers he had on the bed tray  
and came over to give me a kiss. When he pulled back he smiled at me.  
"They're beautiful Analise, just like their mother"  
The nurse was still kneading my stomach and tapped Ben on the arm. "Here  
daddy, you can take over." She said showing him what to do. "I'll be back in  
a little while with the pump."  
After she left I asked Ben to tell me how the babies were doing.  
"The doctor said they will probably be in the newborn intensive care unit  
for a few days. Their lungs weren't fully matured and they need to gain some  
weight, but all in all, he said they are doing quite well for being born at  
36 weeks and two days."  
I relaxed a little. He had been thorough when it came to describing their  
condition but I wanted more.  
"Ben, tell me about them"  
He stretched out on the bed beside me while continuing to knead my stomach  
with one hand.  
"Jacinda weighs 4 pounds 13 ounces and is 18 inches long. She has a headful  
of dark straight hair with just the hint of curl and she has her mother's  
nose and lips." Ben smiled and caressed my lips when he said that.  
"Robert on the other hand weighs 5 pounds 1 ounce and is 18 ¾ inches long.  
He also had a headful of dark hair, but his has a definite curl"  
"Like his father" I couldn't help adding and Ben sighed with pride.  
"They weren't awake so I couldn't see what color their eyes were." He pouted  
a little with that last statement and I laughed.  
Ben reached over and took the papers off the table. "I thought you might  
like these" he said handing me two Polaroid's with their names written on  
the bottom of each.  
"Oh Ben... They're beautiful..." I was enthralled by the pictures and stared  
at them as if my life depended on it.  
"Just like you." He repeated, his voice low, husky. I felt my body respond  
and took a deep breath to compose myself.  
I made up my mind that instant "I want to see them." I said as I started to  
get out of bed. Ben wrapped his arm around my waist holding me back.  
"Analise, you have to rest. The doctor said when you get to your room you  
can visit them as much as you like. You're never going to get to your room  
though, if you don't take it easy."  
Sighing, I leaned back into his embrace and he started rubbing my stomach  
again. "I hate waiting"  
Now it was my turn to pout.  
"I'll wait with you." He said, trying to console me.  
The nurse picked that moment to come back into the room. She wheeled a small  
cart in and when she saw Ben lying on the edge of the bed with me, she  
smiled. "You know, if you want to spend the night, when your wife goes to  
her room the chairs there turn into beds."  
"No,... well what I mean is yes, I would like to spend the night, but no I  
wasn't ..." Ben gave up, too embarrassed to continue and I helped him out.  
"He was just telling me about the babies." I said as he jumped out of the  
bed as if it was on fire.  
"I see" she said with a big smile on her face. "You're going to have to do  
this every other hour until the babies are out of intensive care. It's  
really simply to work," she said as she plugged it into the wall, "and when  
you go to your room, we'll have one there for you."  
"Will I be moved soon?" I asked knowing the minute they moved me I'd be in  
the NICU.  
"So far everything's looking good but Dr. Arns will have to make that call."  
When Ben saw what the nurse was preparing to do, he turned a bright red and  
busied himself by looking out the window. Never mind the fact it was pitch  
black and he couldn't see anything.

When Ben wheeled me to the NICU the next morning, I was excited and nervous  
all at the same time. The door buzzed open and it was overwhelming to see  
all the machines and bassinets. It was just so sad. We were led to the scrub  
area, and after out id bracelets were checked I was finally allowed to see  
my babies.  
They looked so small and frail in the bassinets. "Here" Ben said maneuvering  
me closer "you can stick your hand in here."  
Tentatively I reached in and touched my son's head. He was so tiny. When I  
touched his hand, tiny fingers wrapped around mine. "Well good morning  
sunshine" I softly greeted him.  
I felt Ben wrap his arms around me and sigh. When I looked back at him he  
looked contented. A noise from my right caught my attention and I looked  
over to see Jacinda fusing. Ben pushed her bassinet closer so I could reach  
her.  
"There, there... Mommy's here. There's no need to fuss." I gently rubbed  
her back as she sucked on her fist. Looking up at Ben I smiled. "She's  
hungry."  
The nurse who had been standing quietly by observing us spoke up. "Would you  
like to feed her?" I was stunned. They had woke me up through the night to  
express for the babies, but I didn't think I would be able to feed them so  
soon.  
"Can I?"  
She laughed a little. "Sure, let's go over to the nursing area."  
Ben wheeled me over as the nurse took Jacinda from the bassinet. After  
pulling the curtain closed for privacy, the nurse placed a pillow on my lap  
and handed me our daughter. Ben was squatting beside me committing every  
detail to memory.  
No sooner had Jacinda started to nurse, we heard Robert fuss.  
"You'd better get used to that." The nurse said as she handed Robert to Ben  
and gave him a bottle that I had expressed earlier. "Why don't you sit  
here." She said as she pulled up a chair for Ben, making sure we faced each  
other.

Four days later the babies were doing so well, we were able to take them  
home. Ray showed up to drive us and both men fussed with the car seats for  
almost an hour before deciding they were properly secured. Ben sat in the  
middle of the back seat so he could reach both Jacinda and Robert in case  
they needed anything. I sat in the front with Ray. I was relieved that he  
actually obeyed every traffic law on the way to the apartment and was even  
more relieved that he finally stopped bringing up how much effort it took to  
clean his back seat.  
When we got home I was a little surprised to see Ma Vecchio and Frannie in  
the apartment. As soon as Ma saw us, she bustled over to the babies and  
started talking to them in Italian.  
The bassinets had been set up in the living room and Ben carefully picked up  
Robert and Jacinda one at a time and gave each a kiss before gently placing  
them down.  
Dief sniffed the air around the babies for a good ten minutes before curling  
up in front of the bassinets. Everyone who came near the twins received his  
undivided attention and I knew he had taken it upon himself to protect the  
newest members of the family.  
"Benton caro, I have made you and Analise a weeks worth of meals. Just put  
them in the oven to heat. The both of you will be busy enough for a while."  
Ma said as she continued to make sandwiches for lunch.  
"Thank you kindly Ma" Ben said as he gave her a hug. That woman always seems  
to know what people need before they do.  
A knock on the door caught our attention. "I'll get it" Ray said.  
"Detective" Meg greeted him as she walked through the door.  
"So, you finally decided to give your poor staff a break from your  
dictatorship?"  
"Very funny Vecchio" looking around the room she spotted Ben.  
"Ah Fraser, I wanted to bring by your leave papers myself. They've been  
approved and you have six weeks of paid leave starting today."  
"Thank you sir, would you care to stay for lunch?"  
Meg paused for a moment. "Yes, that would be lovely." Ben took her coat and  
she went over to the bassinets.  
Dief growled and Meg glared at him. "I can always use a new pair of  
earmuffs."  
The wolf whined and crawled under the dining table, but continued to eye  
her.  
"That's what I thought." Meg added as she looked at the babies.  
"Now that the babies are born, when are you two going to get married?"  
Frannie asked out of the blue.  
I looked over at Ben. We hadn't really discussed the marriage with  
everything that was going on. I spoke up. "We really haven't set a date  
yet."  
"There's no time like the present" Ben and I both turned to the new speaker  
to see Bob Fraser standing by the babies, cooing and making faces. He didn't  
seem to realize they were asleep and couldn't see him. I had seen more of  
Bob since the babies were born than I did the entire time I was pregnant. I  
couldn't blame him though, he had waited so long for grandchildren.  
Ben looked over at me to see if I had also noticed his father and then  
turned back to Frannie who was talking again.  
"Don't you think you should? We can have the wedding at St. Michael's and I  
could cater..." Frannie was on a roll and the more she talked, the bigger  
the plans were getting.  
"Actually" Ben interrupted her when it became apparent that she wasn't going  
to pause for breath. "I think we would prefer something small. Perhaps just  
a few close friends. St. Michael's would be a little much."  
"Why don't we have it at the house?" Ray offered. "We could do it in the  
back yard."  
"Ramundo that's a wonderful idea" Ma said clasping her hands together.  
"I still think a big wedding would be better." Frannie interjected.  
"Don't you think it's a little cold to have a outside wedding?" I asked.  
"Cold? When I married Benton's mother it was twenty below and we still went  
skinny dipping afterwards." Bob said as he now looked over Ma's shoulder  
while she finished preparing lunch.  
"You would need a month or two to plan everything. Why not set a date in  
June?" Meg suggested.  
I looked at Ben who didn't seem to have any objections. "As long as I don't  
have to skinny dip- it sounds good."  
Ben laughed while everyone else looked at me as if I'd lost my mind.  
Jacinda started to fuss. Ben and I both started to get up but Ray beat us to  
it. Ma was putting the tray of sandwiches on the table and Frannie was  
helping her with the drinks.  
"Hey... What's all this fussing for?" Ray said as he picked her up and  
placed her on his shoulder. "Uncle Ray's got you."  
I saw Jacinda's face scrunch up "Ray..."  
Too late.  
"Aww! Geez! Benny come and get her." Ray said as he held her out to her  
daddy.  
"I'm terribly sorry Ray. I'm sure that will come out." Ben said as he  
cradled Jacinda in his arms.  
"She's just like you Fraser. Not even a week old and she's already ruining  
my suits!" Ray complained as he tried to salvage his jacket.

TWO MONTHS LATER  
"You ready to go?" Meg asked looking at her watch. "Our appointment is in 45  
minutes."  
"I'm not sure about this Meg." I replied packing the babies diaper bag. "The  
twins just had their two month shots and they might be fussy." I was trying  
my best to stall  
"That was two days ago Analise. I'm sure between the three of us we can  
handle them" Frannie said as she shook a rattle over Jacinda.  
"Besides, you've put this off long enough. The wedding is in two weeks and  
you need to pick out a gown." Meg said as she picked up one of the baby  
carriers.  
"See, that's where you lose me." I replied as I grabbed the other. "I would  
feel strange wearing a white gown. Why can't I just wear a nice summer  
dress? There is only going to be about ten people there anyway."  
You would have thought I just told Frannie I was going to wear a pair of  
jeans with the way she looked at me. "You gotta wear a gown. Fraser will be  
wearing his dress reds. You'll throw the pictures off if you don't and Ma  
will..."  
"Ok Frannie" I said before she hyperventilated "I'll look at some."

This turned out to be a long afternoon as Meg and Frannie had me try on one  
gown after another. Their tastes were so varied and neither one would budge  
on the style. There were quite a few simple gowns I wouldn't have minded but  
something was always wrong with them according to Frannie or Meg.  
I had tuned out their bickering about a half hour ago and stood looking in  
the triple mirror at the gown I now wore. It was simple, but had a certain  
charm to it. Looking at the exasperated clerk I smiled. "This one will be  
fine."  
"Wonderful" she replied before glancing at the two women.  
"Don't worry, it's my decision." She looked in her book for me to set a time  
for the fitting and before I went in to change, I approached the two women.  
"What do you think?" I said drawing their attention. Both stopped and stared  
at me.  
"That looks wonderful Analise" Meg said.  
"Well, it's on the plain side. What about something with more poof?" Frannie  
asked critically looking me over.  
"I want this one Frannie"  
"I suppose it is more your style than mine." She finally conceded. I went to  
change and Meg dropped us off at the Vecchio house.

After feeding the babies, Ma took over so Frannie and I could go to the  
station. She had to check in and I knew Ben would be there so I wanted to  
surprise him with a nice dinner alone in a restaurant We hadn't been out  
since the babies were born and I was sorely missed being a woman, not a  
mommy. I didn't plan on anything fancy. Just a nice restaurant maybe a long  
walk...  
"Are you sure you can convince Ben to go?" Frannie asked as we entered the  
station.  
"I don't see why not. The babies are fine and we really need some alone  
time, if you know what I mean" I said with a suggestive glance at her.  
Frannie's eyes grew big "what, you mean to tell me you haven't..."  
"Not since the doctor put me on bed rest. That's something I'm gonna change  
this evening."  
"How did you two wait so long?"  
"After the doctor gave me the go ahead at my six week post partum check,  
I've wanted to. Ben however, has had other priorities. Every time I try, he  
thinks he hears one of the babies, or he'll say, 'what if they wake up?'.  
I'm about ready to throw that man to the ground and take advantage of him!"  
Frannie laughed. "I hope you're uh... prepared" Frannie said giving me a  
knowing look.  
"Oh trust me" I said as I leaned over and showed her the contents of my  
purse. Earlier I had bought two boxes of Lucky 13 condoms, best brand Trojan  
ever made. Nothing was going to stop me tonight.  
"I'd say Fraser is in for the time of his life." Frannie said as we entered  
the bullpen.

Ben was sitting at Stan's desk waiting for the detective to come out of Lt.  
Welsh's office. The squad room was almost completely empty. Then again, it  
always was on a Friday night at 5:30 pm. He didn't see Lisa approach him  
until it was too late for him to duck out of the room. Ever since the party  
they threw for him almost a year ago Lisa had mellowed out. Well, mellowed  
out for her. She still didn't hesitate to let him know how she thought of  
him.  
"Hello Benton" she crooned as she slid up to him.  
"Uh... Lisa, how are you?" Ben stammered as he stood. That way he would be  
in a good position to make a getaway.  
"I'm perfect" she purred easing herself closer to him. Ben backed away  
with each step she took.  
"Well, that's...that's good to hear. If you'll excuse me..." Ben tried to  
break right but she cut him off.  
"I hear you are getting married." Lisa said as she fingered the buttons on  
his uniform.  
"Yes, yes I am. As a matter of fact, it's only two weeks away." Ben ran out  
of room as his rear hit a desk behind him.  
"It's such a shame" she was now pressed up against him and Ben desperately  
looked towards Welsh's office hoping Stan would come out.  
"What is a shame?" He asked trying to find an opening. She was really  
pressed against him in an inappropriate manner.  
"A man as handsome as yourself taking himself off the market. There is so  
much you'll be missing!"  
"I'm not quite sure which market you are eluding to." Ben's eyes grew wide  
as she leaned closer to his face. He arched back to try and distance  
himself.  
"This is what I'm talking about" Lisa said as she pressed his back into the  
top of the desk and climbed on top of him, kissing him deeply.

I stood in the doorway with a look of horror as I saw Ben sprawled across a  
desk with a woman on top of him. She was obviously enjoying herself.  
Frannie gasped as she noticed them and yelled at the top of her lungs "what  
do you think you're doing!?" I don't know which one she was referring the  
question to, and I didn't care. The noise was enough to bring Stan and Welsh  
out of the office.  
Lisa jumped up and Ben scrambled up from his position trying to straighten  
his uniform. He looked over at me.  
"Analise! I...uh..."  
My heart was beating a mile a minute. I couldn't believe what I just saw.  
"I don't believe this" Stan said from the doorway of Welsh's office.  
"What's going on?" I said quietly looking at Lisa.  
She stood defiantly as I neared her. "I was just showing Benton here what a  
real woman feels like."  
By this time, Stan and Welsh had moved closer to the scene. Ben stood frozen  
in place.  
"I believe I told you once before to keep your hands off him."  
"What are you going to do about it?" She was only inches from my face now,  
practically daring me to do something.  
The first thought that went through my head was to pound her senseless.  
Ben picked that moment to come to life "I'm sure this is all just a  
misunderstanding." He said as he stepped forward.  
I turned my glare on him. "Really? You think? So lets say Stan here were to  
do the same thing to me Ben. Would you consider that a misunderstanding?"  
Ben's gaze shifted to the stunned cop. I looked back over at the smug face  
in front of me and figured what the hell. I threw a punch that knocked her  
across the desk and onto the floor. After she landed I moved towards her and  
was blocked by Ben. Everyone was speechless.  
"Get out of my way Ben." I said as coldly as I could.  
"Analise, this wont solve anything" Ben pleaded as he placed his hands on my  
shoulders.  
Lt. Welsh was helping up Lisa who was doing her best to keep her lip from  
bleeding on her clothes.  
"Oh really- well it seems to me if you would have told her no from the  
get-go, I wouldn't have had to do anything, now would I? Take your hands off  
me and get out of my way."  
Everyone in the room was quiet and Lisa moved back a step, not quite sure if  
they would protect her. After a long pause, Ben spoke.  
"I can't do that." his voice was barely audible.  
I looked at Ben as if he had hit me. How could he choose to protect her? He  
had just picked her over me. I looked at everyone and then back to Ben. I  
just couldn't believe it. Shaking my head, I turned to leave.  
"Analise" Ben grabbed my arm to stop me, but I yanked out of the hold.  
"How could you? How could you do that to me?" Without taking my eyes off  
him, I dug around my purse and feeling a box of condoms, threw it in Lisa's  
direction. "Here, looks like you will be needing this more than me."  
"Please, you don't understand" Ben said one more time trying to explain his  
actions to me.  
"Save it." I said as I stormed out the room.

Ben started after Analise but before he could reach the door, a comment  
stopped him.  
"I want her arrested on assault charges." Lisa's demeanor changed the minute  
Analise left the room. She had won.  
Ben spun back around and walked up to her so intently Lisa instinctively  
took a step closer to Welsh. Without taking his eyes off of her, he spoke.  
"Leftenant, if she so much as thinks of pressing any charges against  
Analise, I want to file my own for sexual assault and harassment."  
Welsh smiled for the first time since this whole incident started. "I think  
that can be arranged Constable."  
"You wouldn't dare" Lisa said glaring at him.  
"Wouldn't I?" Ben's expression was hard. Analise was right, he should have  
stood up to this woman a long time ago.  
"It's your word against mine. I'll say you came on to me."  
Stan folded his arms against his chest "I don't think so, see I saw you  
assault Fraser here, and I am more than willing to testify on his behalf."  
"That goes for me too." Frannie said coming up to stand beside Stan.  
Lisa's mouth hung open and she looked at everyone. Knowing his point had  
been made, Ben left the bullpen to look for Analise.  
"Lisa, my office now. We need to discuss your future employment."  
Stan and Frannie watched them disappear into the office and then looked at  
each other.  
"I can't believe she belted her like that" Stan said laughing.  
"Hey, it's about time. I thought she should have done it a year ago."  
Frannie said looking at the box of condoms still on the floor. She picked  
them up and put them in her purse.

I walked briskly down the street not caring where I was going. How could he  
protect her like that? This is just as much his fault as it is hers. Am I  
supposed to just say 'hey, no problem honey, just let all those women  
continue to molest you because you don't want to stand up for yourself'?  
Maybe he likes it when they do that. I don't know. I reached an intersection  
and looked to see which direction to go. This evening certainly didn't turn  
out the way I had planned. I decided to head back to the Vecchio's to pick  
up the babies.  
"Analise!" I looked back to see Ben about a block back running towards me. I  
was so angry with him. Looking around, I spotted a man getting out of a cab  
and made a bee line for it. I jumped in the back seat just as Ben reached  
the corner.  
"Where to?" The driver asked looking in the rear view mirror.  
"Just drive, now!"  
"You got it."  
As he pulled out, I laid my head back on the seat. Why? Why can't anything  
be simple with that man?  
--THUNK--  
"What was that?" I asked sitting up. The cab driver was looking around and I  
screamed when I saw Ben lean his head in the window. He was hanging on to  
the roof of the cab.  
"Analise, please we need to talk." Ben said.  
"You're crazy Ben! Are you trying to get yourself killed?"  
The driver screeched to a halt and Ben went flying off the roof, over the  
hood, taxi sign and all.

My heart was in my throat as I saw Ben hit the ground, and couldn't believe it when he rolled and stood up.

"No, no, no. Not you again" the cabbie was yelling rubbing his head. "You  
got something against me? Why you always picking my cab?"  
"I am terribly sorry" Ben said handing the man the sign from the top of his  
cab.  
I stared at Ben not believing he actually jumped onto the cab. I mean, I've  
listened to all the stories Ray, Stan and everyone had told me, but I  
thought they were exaggerating them. No one would be that stupid. Ben opened  
the back door and looked in at me.  
"Will you please talk to me?" There was a slight edge to his voice, but I  
wasn't budging this time.  
"I have nothing to say to you." I said crossing my arms and looking out the  
window.  
"Fine, then just listen" he climbed into the vacant seat and shut the door.  
"What do you think you're doing?" I couldn't believe his nerve.  
"I didn't provoke that..." He paused searching for the right word  
"contact... Between Lisa and myself."  
"You never do, do you? Is that supposed to make it ok?"  
"Hey, are you two gonna go somewhere or not?" The cabbie asked.  
"No"  
"Yes"  
Ben and I replied at the same time.  
He sighed and turned back around.  
"I don't want to talk to you Ben." I said getting out of the cab.  
"Analise!" Ben quickly paid the driver and came after me. "You're right. I should have stood up for myself a long time ago. It will never happen again."  
I continued to walk, not looking at him. He still chose her over me. That's  
not something I'm willing to forget.  
"You stood there and protected her. I can't believe you would take up for  
her and not me! You should have been the first to volunteer to hold her down  
so I could finish the job!" I stopped walking and faced him. "You know what  
I'm thinking? I'm thinking that maybe you liked her flirting with you and  
making advances."  
He looked as if I had slapped him "is that what you really think?"  
I looked at him for a minute and then looked down, I couldn't lie to him.  
"No."  
Ben let out a relieved breath and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me  
closer to him.  
"I did not chose her over you. How could I? But I also couldn't let you drum  
the tar out of her either."  
I looked up at him. "Don't you mean 'beat' the tar out of her."  
Ben scrunched his face up as if he was trying to embed an important fact to  
memory. "Beat, beat the tar out of her. I have got to remember that." He  
continued on a more serious note. "Analise, why do you think she acts the  
way she does?"  
That was an easy question. "Because she's a slut."  
Ben led me over to a bench and we sat down. "I believe she is lonely and  
afraid she will always be lonely. Perhaps that's why she throws herself at  
men. If you think about it, she deserves our pity."  
I looked at him as if he'd grown a second head "I don't think so."  
"Maybe not, but she is certainly jealous of what we have." He was fingering  
his eyebrow as he spoke.  
"All right Ben, I'll let this drop as long as she never, and I mean never,  
lays a single finger on you again. If I find out she does though..."  
"Understood" Ben said as he kissed my hand and smiled at me. "Perhaps now  
you can tell me where the babies are?"  
I blushed a little "Ma is watching them, overnight." I waited as my words  
sunk in and at first, his look was one of concern, but quickly changed to  
comprehension. It was his turn to blush.  
Ben looked down at his uniform."Ah, well then, we should probably go home so I can change."  
I thought of the one box of condoms still in my purse. "Good idea."

Ben was lying on the floor with Jacinda and Robert on his chest. He was taking turns lifting both into the air and giving them the 'puffin face' until they smiled.

"You know you're spoiling them Ben" I said teasing him. I loved watching him play with the twins, he couldn't seem to get enough of them.

"I believe someone is jealous" Ben replied giving me a sideways glance.

"Oh really? Jealous?" Ben was making the puffin face at Robert now, but watching my movements out of the corner of his eye. I had left the kitchen and was slowly nearing him. When I was close enough, Ben took my hand and pulled me down to him.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked as I traced my finger down his jawline and across his lips.

"Uh-huh"

I leaned closer to give him a kiss when we heard a knock on the door. Giving a disparaging laugh, I went to answer it.

"It never fails" I said as Ben continued to play with the babies.

"Hi Ray, what brings you here?"

"Oh you know the usual. I thought I'd come by and see how you're doing" he paused to give me a kiss on the cheek "steal Benny away for a drug bust..."

He picked up Jacinda on his way to the couch. "Say hi uncle Ray...hi." He spoke to her in a baby voice "look at those pretty eyes, do you have your mommy's eyes? Yes you do... I think you do..."

Jacinda's body scrunched up as her face split into a wide grin. Ben and I exchanged looks. "So Ray, what's this about a drug bust?"

He cleared his throat "we got a tip something big is going to be going down. The Lieutenant asked me to bring you in on it."

I sat down in the chair across from Ray and curled my feet up underneath me.

"Do we have enough time to drop Analise and the babies off at your house?" Ben asked Ray.

"Why would we have to go over there Ben? I can handle everything by myself."

Ben handed Robert to Ray and came over to me, leaning both hands on the chair trapping me in place. "I know you can 'handle' anything, but I don't like you being alone at night" he leaned down and nibbled my neck, knowing that was a weak spot for me. "Please?"

He was definitely bringing out the heavy artillery if he's willing to do that in front of Ray. I took a deep breath "I wont be alone, Dief will be with me."

"If you're gonna go Benny, we gotta get moving" Ray interrupted.

I could tell he was torn as I got up to rescue Ray who was being gummed by Robert.

"Eewww... Baby drool. He's already tasting things." Ray said as Ben handed him a tissue.

"We'll be fine Ben and besides," I added knowing this would drive the point home "the lieutenant must really need your help if he sent Ray all the way over here."

"You're right, let me get my coat." Ben finally agreed as he went into the other room.

Lt. Welsh and Stan were looking nervously at their watches. Jack and Tom were sitting nearby playing blackjack.

"They should have been here by now." Welsh was saying. "What's taking them so long?"  
"Maybe Fraser couldn't make it." Jack offered.

"Naw, Vecchio would make sure he came. For all we know he could be helping little old ladies across the street. Don't worry, they'll be here." Stan added, hoping it was true.

The doors to the bullpen finally opened and everyone took up their spots. "Ah, Constable, glad you can make it." Welsh said looking up at the Mountie.

"I'm always glad to help out fellow officers, Leftenant." Ben said placing his stetson on the desk.

"Yeah, well here's the plan. We got a tip that a major drug deal is going to be going down at the Icecat over on Diversey."  
"Isn't that a strip club sir?" Ray asked.

"Yeah Vecchio, that's the one. Anyway" Welsh said getting back to business "the plan is simple. We go in, ask a few questions, make a few arrests, I don't want this to get ugly there will be a lot of civilians nearby, get in and get out. Understand?"

"Yes sir" the group said preparing to leave.

Welsh glanced at his watch again. "We better get going."

When they reached the club, there was a line wrapping halfway around the block. The police officers strode up to the door and flashed their badges, gaining immediate entrance. The club was dark and smoky with girls dancing at strategically placed locations around the room.

Ben noticed quite a few other officers from the 27th and figured this must be a big bust for so many of them to be involved. He honed his senses, wanting to be prepared for anything. Welsh sat down at a table in the front of the club and everyone else followed suit. When the waitress appeared, she took everyone's orders and scooted off.

Ben was confused. Ray, Stan, Jack, Tom and the Lt. All seemed to be watching the women dancing on stage. Shouldn't they be keeping an eye out for the drug smugglers?

"Leftenant? If I may say, there doesn't seem to be anything 'going down' as you would put it. Also, although there are a number of police officers present, no one seems to be concentrating on the task at hand."

"Ah, but they are Constable." Welsh answered sipping the beer that was placed before him by the almost topless waitress.

"I not quite sure I follow sir." Ben spoke as he thanked the waitress for his sarsaparilla. Trying not to stare at the large part of her that was face level with him.

Ray placed his hand on his friends shoulders "Benny, we decided every condemned man deserves one last night of freedom."

"Ray?" Ben was totally confused now and was nervously eying the large number of women who were congregating near him.

Stan leaned over "Fraser buddy, welcome to your bachelor party" he then waved the women over who took turns dancing on Ben's lap. Everyone laughed as the Mountie turned five different shades of red. No matter where his eyes went, he couldn't get away from the flesh surrounding him.

Ray leaned over and gave him a wad of one dollar bills. "Here ya go Benny, you wouldn't want to disappoint the ladies now would you? They DO work so hard."

Ben didn't know what to do. He looked around the table and it became obvious no one was going to help him out of this. A hip was being swung extremely close to his face and swallowing hard, he deftly tucked a folded dollar into the woman's clothing, if that's what you could call what she was wearing.

The other officers cheered him on and Ben nervously took a long sip of his soda. How did he ever manage to end up in this situation? Thinking he could end his ordeal quickly, he took a deep breath and started to hand out the money to the ladies. This brought on fits of raging laughter from those around him and more money was shoved in his direction. Ben also noticed, the women were starting to wear considerably less and he seemed to be the one collecting their clothes! 'Oh dear' he thought to himself.

When Ben returned home I was in the middle of picking up from the bachelorette party the girls had thrown for me. It was really nice and I was surprised to see so many people. They had even invited some of my coworkers from Goddess Creations as well as friends from the station.

"Hi" I said going over to give him a hug "how was your 'drug bust'?"

Ben looked down at me and narrowed his eyes "you knew what they were planning didn't you?"

I laughed and gave him a kiss "now what gave you that idea?"

Ben lifted me up and tossed me onto the couch pinning me beneath him. "What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"Teaching you a lesson" he said as he pinned my arms above my head and proceeded to tickle me. "No! Ben...stop...please..." I was laughing so hard I could barely get the words out. Ben was now nibbling at my neck as he tickled and that sent a whole lot of new sensations through me. As he became more caught up in seducing me, the tickling stopped. Ben released my hands and slid his down the sides of my body. I could get used to this, perhaps Ben should go out more often.

The caressed stopped as quickly as they started and I opened my eyes to see Ben holding up a male G-string. He was looking down at me, eyebrows raised.

I blushed thinking of the Chippendale who was dancing on our coffee table not more than two hours ago. I guess not all of his clothes made it home.

"Anything you care to tell me?" Ben asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Well... You see... Frannie and Meg they--" I was gratefully saved from my stammering by a very passionate kiss. When we finally broke apart breathless, Ben smiled down at me "understood"

He then scooped me in his arms and carried me into the bedroom.

I snuggled deeper into Ben's embrace and felt his hot breath on the back of my neck as his arm started to roam up and down my body I rolled around to face him.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"If you have to ask, I must be doing something wrong."

"I wouldn't say that now." I said adding my own hands to the fray.

A cry from the other room froze us in place. Both of us listened intently, willing Robert to go back to sleep. A pause...we smiled and Ben leaned forward to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around Ben's neck running my hands through his hair.

This time a duet of cries started and Ben broke off the kiss resting his forehead against mine. The cries were soon followed by the whine of a large wolf.

Ben looked over at Dief who had stuck his head onto the side of the bed. "We are getting up, no need to be pushy."

"You do realize this is all your fault." I said looking up at him.

Ben climbed out of bed and held his hand out to me. "And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Robert always gets up first. It's your genes."  
"Ah, I see." Ben replied as I wrapped my robe around myself. "And your genes had nothing to do with this?"

"Of course not." I replied with an innocent look on my face. What I didn't say though, was at this rate we would never have to worry about me getting pregnant again. We made our way onto the babies room.

"Hey there blue eyes, what's all this fussing for?" I asked as I picked up Robert. "You're just like your daddy, fussing to get what you want."

Ben gave me a 'that's very funny' look as I sat in the rocking chair. After I was settled, he handed Jacinda to me. I was getting pretty good at this.

After a few minutes, Ben leaned over and gave me a kiss before leaving the room. I knew he was going to get the diapers ready for their change and he always brings me a caffeine free Pepsi. Robert had closed his eyes again drifting in and out of sleep, but J.C. Was staring at me intently like she always does. I couldn't help but notice how much they seemed to act like their father.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Ben asked for the fifth time.

Stan picked up his dress reds and bag. He had been ready to go for the last half hour.

"It's tradition Ben" I said taking his arm and leading him to the door "you can't see the bride before the wedding."

"What if you need help with the babies?" He glanced back towards the nursery.

Frannie handed Ben his hat "that's what I'm here for."

"See? No problem. Now go, I have a lot of things to do and I can't do them with you here."

"Besides" Frannie added "you'll have fun over at Stan's place."

Ben caressed my face and gave me a soft kiss. "Make sure you---"  
"lock up, I know" I said finishing his sentence.

"Ok, I just woke up from my coma, let's go" Stan said walking into the hallway.

"Be careful" Ben added.

"FRASER!"

I shut the door behind him and smiled at Frannie.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"In the bedroom. I made Ben promise not to peek."  
We headed in and I pulled out my gown. "I got it back today"

"This is so exciting! I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Meg should be here soon. I figure tomorrow morning we could do our hair and make up here, and then change over at your place."

"Ma has been receiving calls all day from people about the wedding. A lot of people are trying to invite themselves."

"I hope not" I said taken aback. "I just wanted it to be close friends. Did you know Buck Frobrisher is flying in?"

"Yeah, Ray's going to pick him up tomorrow morning." Frannie said as she held my dress in front of herself and turned back and forth in front of the mirror.

"I can't wait to meet him. Ben has talked about him alot."

We heard one of the babies fussing from the other room and Frannie headed in while I put my gown away.

"You know, J.C. Looks just like you." Frannie said handing her to me. "Robert looks like Fraser with his blue eyes and all, but she has olive skin like you."  
"Yeah, she does, doesn't she?" I said looking down at Jacinda's brown eyes. "You should see the outfits we bought them for tomorrow. They are so cute!"

Ben looked out the window of the GTO lost in thought.

"You know" Stan said glancing over at him "it isn't too late to change your mind."

"About what?"

"About tying the knot."

"I'm not tying any knots. Although I am able to tie over 261 different types..."

"Never mind" Stan said and decided to change the topic. "So where are you two planning on going for a honeymoon?"

Ben hadn't heard the question. He was looking down the street at a group of thugs.

"Stan- look." No sooner had Ben drew his friends attention, did they see some automatic weapons being drawn.

"Why me?" Stan asked as he turned on his lights and sped towards the men. Picking up the radio he yelled into the mike "this is Kowalski, I need back up at--"

He was interrupted before he could finish by gun fire hitting the car. Stan swerved hard to the left to try and dodge some of the bullets before he turned down the alley the men had ran into.

"No they didn't just shoot my car Fraser!" another shot shattered the windshield as Stan screeched the car to a halt and used it as a shield to return fire. Ben looked around for an opening, anything to get behind the men. He ran towards a dumpster.

"Fraser! What are you doing?" Stan yelled as he fumbled with his glasses. Getting them on he took out one of the men. The others disappeared into a building.

Stan rushed up to his friend "are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"That wasn't my first idea Stan, ready?" Both men rushed to the door of the warehouse and stood on either side.

"On three" Stan said breathing deep to ready himself.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" they said together and rushed inside. It was almost pitch black and both me had to take a minute to adjust their eyes. Ben's keen hearing picked up movement towards the back of the building.

"Stan-- this way"

They eased their way down the corridor trying not to disturb the debris underfoot. As they neared the end of the hallway, gunfire erupted again and Ben pulled Stan into a niche as a bullet whizzed past the man's face.

"Thanks Fraser" Stan reached around the corner and blindly fired towards the shooter.

"Damn! I'm out of bullets" he reached for his back up gun.

It was suddenly quiet in the building. Ben and Stan slowly maneuvered around the corner. From behind them, there was no mistaking the click from an assault weapon. They raised their hands above their heads and someone took the gun from Stan.

"Move" Ben felt the barrel of a rifle in his back as both men moved down the hall, looking for an opening.

"Get in there"

"If you kill a police officer, they will hunt you to the ends of the earth" Ben said trying to stall the man and obtain as much information as possible. He heard a crack and saw Stan drop from the corner of his vision. Ben spun around to try and subdue the attacker. As he reached for the weapon, a shot rang out and a searing pain ripped through Ben before his world went black.

Stan opened his eyes and looked around. His head was throbbing big time. When he tried to reach a hand up and check for injuries, he found he couldn't move. Stan rolled onto his side and noticed his feet and hands were tightly bound. 'This is just great!' He thought to himself. Looking over at Fraser, he sighed and laid his head back down. His friend was out of it and tied also.

Stan tried to sit up but noticed the rope that held his hands hostage was also connected to the rope on his ankles. The most the frustrated cop could do was rock back and forth on his stomach. "Fraser... Fraser come on wake up. We gotta get out of here. Fraser!"

When Ben started to moan a little Stan mumbled impatiently "about time. I thought you were gonna sleep all night."

Ben heard someone calling his name and tried desperately to shake the fuzzy feeling from his mind. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes focusing on his friend. He grimaced as a sharp pain shot through him when he tried to move. It only took a moment for Ben to realize he was tied up.

"Stan?"

"Yeah I'm here. We gotta get out of this. Do that Mountie thing of yours and untie us."

Every move Ben made brought more pain and from the moisture he could feel on his chest, he knew he was losing blood. How much exactly he didn't know, but feeling dizzy as he was, shock could be just around the corner.

Reluctantly he looked over at his friend "I can't."

"Can't what?" Stan asked a little impatiently. Fraser should have been up by now and telling some kind of Inuit story all the while freeing both of them.

"I can't move."

"I know you can't move, neither can I. We're tied up! That's why you gotta do that thing you do and get us out of here.!" The cop wrestled in his spot accomplishing nothing except to make his bonds tighter.

Ben struggled to control his breathing. He could tell he was blacking out again and doing his best to fight it. He fought to get the words out. "That's ...not why I can't move, Stan..." He paused as the pain became worse and after a minute continued "I'm shot."

"Geez Fraser! Why didn't you say something? How bad is it?... Fraser?" Stan rolled as much as he could and strained to look at his friend. There was barely any light in the small room filtering in from a nearby street light. Ben was unconscious again and a panic welled up inside him.

"Think Stan, think" he said outloud. "There has gotta be a way out of this." He knew backup should be on it's way if enough of his message went through, but he couldn't count on it. Looking over at Fraser, he remembered the Mountie normally keeps a knife in his boot. Now the only problem was reaching him.

I looked out the window one more time. "Where are they?" I asked as I nervously smoothed down my gown. "The wedding is supposed to start in a half hour!"

"I'm sure they'll be here" Frannie said as she followed my movements back and forth across the room trying to do last minute tucks with my hair. " Fraser probably stopped to help a little old lady or some other Mountie thing."

"If he did I'll kill him! He should have at least called or something, worrying me like this..." My voice trailed off as I spotted Ray in the doorway. "Any word?" I asked.

"Not yet, but don't worry, Stan will make sure Benny gets here." He said giving me a slight smile.  
"Did you call his cell phone?"

"No answer"

"Something's not right, I can feel it." I said as Meg walked in. I looked at her hopefully.

"I checked at the consulate, they haven't been there."

We jumped when Ray's cell phone rang. "Benny is that you?"

Ray breathed a sigh of relief. "Stan, where's Fraser?... What?!... I'll be right there."

Ray looked at all of us after hanging up the phone. "Don't worry, they just ran into some...uh... Car problems."

"Why don't I believe you?" I asked crossing my arms in front of me.

"Gotta go." He said and bolted out the door.

"Hold up son, where's the fire?" Buck Frobisher asked upon seeing Ray fly down the stairs.

"It's Benny- I'll tell you on the way. Come on Dief."

Ray found the GTO shot up in the alley and readied his gun as he and Buck, with Dief, made their way into the building. They slowly inched down the corridor, checking each room.

"Looks like the bad guys are long gone." Buck observed.

"So where the hell is Benny and Stan?"

Buck held up a hand to silence Ray. "Shh, hear that?"

There it was again-- a slight tapping. The men followed the sound until they found a room wedged shut with a steel bar.

"Hey Benny, you in there?"

"Ray is that you?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, hold on, we'll get you out of there." Between Ray and Buck, they managed to move the bar and open the door.

"I heard of people getting cold feet but this is ridiculous." Ray said trying to hide his concern. Ben was sitting on the floor leaning against the opposite wall. His eyes were closed and he was concentrating hard to keep the pain in check.When he didn't get up right away, Ray knew that something was wrong.

Rushing to the Mountie's side he knelt down "Benny, what happened?"

Ben was holding his right arm against himself and when he shifted Ray caught site of the blood.

"You've been shot!" He gently pulled the material back and Ben winced. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Ray demanded looking over at Stan who was holding his head.

"You didn't give me a chance. I called the station and they are sending some black and whites along with an ambulance."

"What happened? Don't leave anything out."

Stan sighed and let Buck look at his head as he spoke to Ray "We saw some punks with heavy weapons and chased them into this building. They took us by surprise and put us in here. Someone hit me in the head and when I woke up, we were tied up and Fraser had been shot. It took us all this time to free ourselves and Fraser insisted I call you before calling the ambulance."

"It doesn't look like any permanent damage has been done detective, but you'll have one heck of a headache for a while." Buck said before going over to examine Ben.

"Looks like you're still getting into trouble Benton" Buck said as he examined the wound. The bullet had entered his at his inner shoulder near his collarbone, but Buck couldn't tell how much blood he had lost. There didn't appear to be an exit hole. From the younger man's pale complexion, he knew he had to get to a hospital.

"Good to see you too sir" Ben managed to force out. As his eyes caught site of Buck's watch, his pain was momentarily forgotten. "Great Scott! I'm supposed to be getting married in ten minutes!" He moved to stand up but both Ray and Buck held him in place.

"You aren't going anywhere Benny, except to the hospital." Ray's voice was firm.

"How's Analise?" Ben asked thinking of what she must be going through right now.

"Let's just say the bullet you got there will be less painful after she gets through with you."  
"Oh dear"

As the ambulance crew entered the room, Buck and Ray moved over so they could help Ben. Stan was also being looked over.

Ben sat there thinking of a way to make it to the wedding and still appease Ray. He knew his friend could be very stubborn sometimes, but there was no way he was going to miss he own wedding. The medical team had temporarily bandaged his wound and were taking his vitals. Resolved, he struggled to stand and brushed off the hands of the protesting EMT's.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stan asked him, waving away the hand that was prodding at his own injury.

"Getting married" Ben said as he started out the room.

"Sir, let us do our job. We need to take you to a hospital." The one EMT said as he caught Ben when he faltered.

"You are going to the hospital Fraser, and that's that." Ray said blocking the door.

"Ray, I'll go afterwards, right now Analise is waiting for me and I'm not going to let her down."

"She'll understand Benton" Buck chimed in. "If she's half the woman Bob...I mean you said she was."

"I am going Ray, now you can either help me get there, or I'll walk, choice is yours." He looked over at Buck as he spoke and then back to Ray.

Ray's mind was racing. What should he do? If he took Benny to the wedding, his Ma would kill him and probably so would Analise, Frannie and Meg. If he didn't though, Benny would try and go anyway... Why did things always fall on him? Sighing deeply he knew he was beat and looked at his friend.

"All right but you can be the one to explain this to everyone, not me." Ray said helping him outside.

When Stan reached the alley, he started pacing back and forth in front of his car. "My car! Fraser look what they did to my car!" Apparently while the damage to the car was fairly extreme, the light of day made it look ten times worse than last night.

Ben ignored him as he concentrated on keeping his pain in check. He reached into the back seat of the GTO and grabbed his uniform with his good arm. Buck took his bag for him. Ray stripped the bloody shirt off of Ben and helped him climb into the back seat of the riv with Buck who was helping him change.

"Your car is fine, we gotta go" Ray said dragging the distraut man behind him. Stan climbed into the passenger seat with Dief and kept mumbling about his car.

" I don't know about this Benny" Ray was looking in the rear view mirror and saw how much Ben winced every time he went over a bump. Perspiration broke out on his forehead and more than once Ben had to close his eyes and rest.

"Hey, we gotta stop by my place. I need to get my suit." Stan looked over at Ray as he spoke, trying to keep Dief out of his face.

"Your suit? Your suit?! I got Fraser bleeding in the back seat trying to get to a wedding that's supposed to be starting now." He looked into the rear view mirror at the man in question and spoke louder "instead of going to the hospital where he belongs, and you're worried about a suit?!" Ray thought he was going to lose his mind. How did he always manage to get involved in these things?

Buck leaned up from the back seat "I believe what the detective is trying to say is that there's no time to stop and pick it up."

Ben shut his eyes as Ray ran a red light. If he managed to make it to the wedding, Analise was going to kill him.

I sat down by the window and leaned my head against the wall. My stomach was in turmoil and it took all my will power to keep my panic under control. A soft knock on the door focused my attention back to the present.

"Cara, may I come in?"

I drew in a shaky breath and tried to compose myself as the door opened. Seeing Ma, I forced a slight smile to my lips so she wouldn't see how worried I was.

Ma pulled a chair out from the desk and brought it to the window, sitting down with me. I continued looking out the window and felt a hand on my arm.

"You know, I have spent the past 16 years staring out the windows of this house. Always wondering if today will be the day I get a call telling me my Ramundo isn't coming home."

I stared at the older woman in front of me. She knew exactly what I was going through and it was a relief to be able to talk to someone about it. I could never tell Ben how much I worry about him when he's out there, it wouldn't be fair to him. I knew when I first fell in love with him that he was a Mountie and if he knew how much I worried, he might give that up. I would never do that to him.

"Does it get any easier?" I asked but deep down I already knew the answer.

"No cara, but faith makes it bearable. Don't worry, Ramundo will bring him home safely."

I leaned over to give her a hug. "Thank you"

We pulled back and she squeezed my hands "you are such a beautiful bride." She beamed.

"All I need now is the groom" I replied trying to lighten the mood.

I heard tires screech in the driveway and looked out the window again. Ray and Stan got out of the car and I held my breath. Finally there was Ben! I felt lightheaded with the rush of relief. Ben looked slightly haggard and I noticed Stan was still wearing the same clothes he had on last night. Something did happen!

"Come away from the window. You don't want Benton to see you before it's time."

Ben climbed out of the riv and leaned his back against it for support. The pain was almost unbearable.

"You don't look so good son" Bob Fraser appeared beside him with a worried look on his face.

"Not now Dad." All he had to do was take deep breaths and control the pain. He thought to himself.

"Stan, you take Benny around back. I got something I need to do."

"I'll help" Buck said and nodded in Bob's direction acknowledging the apparition.

Ben did his best to make it on his own while both men hovered on either side of him. Once they were out of site Ray took out his cell phone and dialed a number. How did he ever get talked into this?

"Yeah this is Vecchio..."

Ben slowly made his way to the back yard and took his place by Father Behen. Looking around, he saw Maria sitting with Tony, their children and the twins. Ma Vecchio was beside them giving him an ear to ear grin. He smiled back and looking around at their close friends, his eyes settled on a few vacant chairs in the front. He wanted to sit down for just a minute and rest, but Ben knew if he did that suspicions would be aroused. He nodded at the smiling faces in greeting and tried not to think of his wound. He could feel some seepage coming through the bandages. Buck stayed by his side while Stan headed into the house.

Ray jogged up taking his place beside Ben and noted his labored breathing. Glancing around, no one else seemed to notice the distress his friend was in. Ben's face was schooled and he was doing a pretty good job of hiding his pain.

"How you doing Benny?" Ray whispered to him so no one would over hear.

"I'll make it." Came the concentrated reply.

Both men turned their attention towards the patio doors when the music started. Meg was the first through the door with Lieutenant Welsh and everyone watched as they walked down the isle. As she neared Ben and Ray, her look turned to one of concern. She could tell something wasn't right between them. Meg didn't have time to think about it as she was led to her spot. Frannie and Stan started down next and both looked like they were slightly embarrassed. Ben knew it had something to do with the man's attire.

Feeling momentarily dizzy, Ben faltered and Ray grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Fraser, are you ill?" Meg asked. She could see the perspiration on his face and his eyes seemed slightly glazed.

Ben took in a shaky breath as he steadied himself. "Yes sir...I mean no sir..." He gave up "I'll be fine."

The music changed and Ben's attention was drawn once again to the house. When Analise stepped through the door, Ben's breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful! He couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to be marrying her. Everything he ever wanted was about to happen. No longer would he be alone. No longer would his nights be filled with longing. Yes, he and Analise had been together for a while, but this makes it... He sighed, not quite knowing the word he was looking for. She was beautiful, and she was about to be his. He glanced quickly down at their children. He was indeed a lucky man. Ben knew there was nothing more in this life he would ever want. He was...complete.

As I made my way down the isle my heart was beating wildly. I know it's silly, after all these were our close friends. I just couldn't help myself though. All eyes were focused on me and just when I thought I couldn't stand it a minute longer, my eyes shifted to Ben and a feeling of calm settled in me.

He was staring at me with a wistful expression and I smiled. How did I ever become so lucky? As I neared, I noticed his eyes were a bit cloudy and when he offered his arm to me, I could feel a tremor moving through him. His face was slightly strained and I became worried.

"Ben?"

He gave me a smile and squeezed my arm.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Something was...off. Way off.

He spoke softly "I'm fine, just thinking of how lucky I am."

Father Behen coughed and although I knew he was holding something back, I turned my attention to the matter at hand.

Bob Fraser appeared and sat down beside Buck Frobisher.

"I was wondering where you disappeared to." Buck said giving him a sideways glance.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything." Bob's eyes took on a far away expression "I wish Caroline could see him now."

"It reminds me of another wedding" Buck said thinking back to when Ben's parents were bonded.

Bob smiled at his old partner and nodded towards Analise "She reminds me a lot of Caroline."

He paused a moment and added "Do you think he'll make it through the entire ceremony?"

Buck studied the younger Mounties features. He was sweating and pale. The pain had to be pretty intense. Ben was now repeating after the Father, holding Analise's hands. He shrugged "so far he's holding his own. I'd give him a 50/50 chance."

I nervously repeated the words dutifully to Ben. My hands shook as I looked into his eyes. I could see the love there, but something else caught my attention. I lost track of everything going on around me as I stared at Ben. He was sending me a silent message but I couldn't tell what it was. I felt tense, as if something was about to happen. What was he trying to tell me?

He broke eye contact with me as he turned and reached for the ring Ray handed him. I looked down as he slipped it on my finger and clearly said to me "with this ring, I thee wed.". His voice was deep and sent a shiver to the very depths of my soul.

I took his ring and repeating the words, placed it on Ben's finger. I smiled when I thought back to our conversation. He didn't want to wear a ring and I told him that if I wore one, so would he. We had a long discussion about it, but in the end, I told him it would act as a signal to keep other women away. He readily agreed then.

Ben caressed my face with his hand and leaned down to give me a kiss. Gentle at first, then he deepened it. He was breathing heavily and I could feel the tremor getting worse. As I reached my arms up to wrap around him, a gasp of pain escaped his lips breaking the kiss and he rested his forehead on mine. My hand met with something wet and looking at it, I could tell it was blood.

"Ben!" I cried looking at my hand. Ray had picked that moment to step forward and led Ben to a chair. "What happened?" I demanded to know. Activity broke out all around us and Ben sought out my eyes.

"It's nothing Analise, just a little..." He couldn't finish as a pain ripped through him. His look was one of sheer concentration.

"Stan, go out front and wait for the ambulance." Ray said as Stan jogged around to the front.

"Ben, what happened I said as I unbuttoned his tunic" he was in no condition to answer me and I looked at Ray. I was going to get my answers.

Ray swallowed hard and glanced nervously at me, then Meg, his Ma, and everyone else standing around. "He was shot."  
"Shot! Ben why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I gently removed the material from his wound. I could tell he had received 'some' medical attention, but why wasn't he at the hospital?

Examining the wound, I looked back at Ben's face, his eyes were closed and he was clammy. His face had an unnatural pale color to it. "When did this happen?" I asked looking at Ray.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sometime last night." Seeing my expression he added "it's a long story, right now we gotta get him to the hospital."

"Get me some cold water and a cloth" I ordered to no one imparticular. Ray, get his boots off, I looked around at all the people crowding close. "Clear this area, we need to lie him down"

I cupped Ben's face in my hands. "Ben,...Ben! Come on, stay with me." I said as I gently slapped him on the cheek. "Stay awake." His eyes opened slightly and he tried to smile at me.  
A spot was cleared and Ray, Buck and a few other guys maneuvered Ben to the ground. The water came and I dunked the cloth into it, then pressed it onto his forehead. He was hot. Probably an infection was setting in. "Get something to prop his feet up with" I said as I undid the belt and zipper to his jodhpurs.

Meg was at my side now and together we were doing our best to keep him stable and out of shock. Stan ran up with two men and a gurney. In no time, they had him ready to transport to the hospital and I rode along in the ambulance. From the rear window, I could see quite a few cars following behind.

I paced back and forth in the waiting room, nervously turning the new ring on my finger. He should have told me! We had been waiting for about three hours now hoping the doctors would come out and tell us something. Although I had listened to everything Stan and Ray told us, I still didn't understand why they didn't make him go to the hospital.

I sat down on a nearby chair and rocked slightly back and forth. The last few hours replayed in my mind. As soon as we had arrived, Ben was taken into surgery to have the bullet removed. I knew the point of entry wasn't near any major organs, but he had lost a lot of blood, an infection could set in. That's not including how much damage may have been caused if it shifted! Sometimes I wish I had never been an EMT. The two years I did were difficult, as I paid my way through school, but knowing everything that could happen to him... A sob caught in my throat and I had to close my eyes and try to calm myself. I should have known what was wrong.

I heard Jacinda fuss and Maria brought her over to me. "It's all right" I hummed to her as I rocked back and forth. I didn't know how much comfort I would be to her. When she finally settled into sleep, I placed her in her carrier and walked over to the window. Everyone had tried to make me feel better but all I wanted was to see Ben.

All eyes turned when a doctor walked into the room. "Benton Fraser's family?" He asked and I hurried towards him as others gathered around. He looked at my wedding dress tinged with blood smears.

"Are you Mrs. Fraser?" My heart stopped. 'Mrs. Fraser' that was the first time I heard someone call me that. I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak.

"Your husband is out of surgery and doing well. We were able to remove the bullet and started him on a round of antibiotics to stave off any infection."

"What damage was done?" I asked. I wanted to know everything.

"It's too soon to tell. The bullet did shift some and he has some muscle and nerve damage. How much is uncertain at this point. We'll know more when he wakes up."  
"Can I see him?" That was a moot question I knew. Let them try and keep me from him.

The doctor gave me a sympathetic look. "Sure, he's being moved to his room now, I'll have a nurse come and get you when he's settled."

"Thank you" I said in barely a whisper.

Lt. Welsh spoke up "I'm going to need that bullet for evidence" he said to the doctor.

"Certainly, I'll take care of it." The doctor replied.

After the doctor left, Stan let out a loud sigh. He came up to me for the first time since we'd been waiting.

"Analise, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked. "You didn't shoot Ben."

"He was with me, my responsibility. I should have waited for backup before going in." Stan had shoved his hands in his front pockets and was looking down instead of at me.

I leaned over and gave him a hug. "This isn't your fault. You know Ben would have gone into that building with or without you. If you hadn't been there, he'd probably be dead by now."

He nodded but still didn't make eye contact with me.

Ben groggily opened his eyes. The pain wasn't as bad as it had been and looking around, he knew he was in a hospital. He sighed wondering if they gave frequent patient points for all the times he's been in here. A face came into view followed quickly by two others. Ben smiled up at Analise, Ray and Stan.

I looked down at Ben and breathed a sigh of relief when he smiled. He would be OK. Taking his hand, I pressed it against my cheek and then bent down to give him a kiss. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear?"

His voice was hoarse "yes ma'am".

Ray took a cup of water from the table and held the straw up to Ben's lips. After a few sips, his voice was stronger. Ben looked up at me with solemn eyes "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for this time?" I asked knowing full well the answer. Before he wasted his strength on replying, I placed my fingers on his lips silencing him. "You need your rest." Smiling I added "I can always punish you later."

He gave me a slight smile "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

"No, not yet."  
"I love you."

"I know" I whispered back.

Ray cleared his throat "listen, we're gonna go back to the station and see what we can put together on the guy that shot you Benny. If you need anything just call."

"Thanks Ray."

Buck knocked on the door " May I come in?"

Stan waved him in and then the two men headed out. "Get some rest Fraser" Stan said and looked at me one more time. I smiled at him to let him know I didn't blame him for anything.

"How are you feeling Benton?" Buck asked

Ben smiled "I have been better. Have you met Analise yet?"

"Not officially" I said and held out my hand to the older man. "I'm glad to finally meet you Sergeant, Ben speaks highly of you."

"It's Buck, and I've also heard a lot about you, Bob didn't tell me you were this pretty though." He said taking my hand and kissing it.

I blushed slightly "flattery will get you everywhere" I said with a laugh.

Bob picked that moment to show up. "Hello son." He said and then nodded over to Buck and me. "Are you still lying about? You have a man to catch."

Before Ben could reply I jumped into the conversation. "The only thing Ben is going to catch is some sleep 'Dad'. Ray and Stan will bring the piece of scum in." I was surprised at the anger in my voice. The last thing Ben needed though, was to go traipsing about when he should be resting.

Bob smiled at me and nodded his eyes misty. "You're in good hands son, I just wanted to make sure before I left."

Ben looked up at his father. "You're leaving?"

"You don't need me any more son. You have your own family now and it's time I joined your mother. My work here is done."

I could tell Ben was fighting with his emotions "You've said that before."

"I had to make sure you would be taken care of son. Always remember that from this moment on, you never have to worry about being alone. You have a family son." He paused before continuing, emotions playing across his face. " I know I wasn't always there for you when I was alive, but I hope I made up for that in some small way since I've been dead. Don't worry, one day we'll be together again. All of us."

"I'm going to miss you Dad." Ben said, his voice full of the emotion he was trying to hold back.

Bob smiled down at his son. "I'm proud of you son. You've done well with your life. Take care of my grandchildren."

"We will"

Bob turned to me next. "You take good care of him. When he helps other people, he forgets to take care of himself."

"Don't worry I will." I said as a tear escaped and fell down my cheek. I felt like I was losing my parents all over again. I knew what Ben was feeling.

"You remind me so much of my Caroline. I hope the both of you always have as much happiness as we did. Cherish the time you have, make each moment count."

As he looked over at Buck, I could see him start to fade, and squeezed Ben's hand. "Buck"

"Bob."

They didn't have to say anything else. After all the years of being partners, they knew each others thoughts. As Bob Fraser walked towards the door to the room, he disappeared from our view.

I looked down at Ben who was silently crying and leaned over to hug him as best I could without causing him pain. His father was gone.

"Well," Buck said "I'm going to let you get some rest. I'll be back to check on you tomorrow."

Ben only nodded and I thanked the man before he left.

I held Ben then to comfort him as much as myself. Something was different though, we knew we would no longer face anything alone. We were a family.

The End (for now)

OK, I hope everyone liked this story... (I did). Twin survey results are at the bottom of the page. Anyway, it was a lot of fun to write and the comments I've received have been wonderful! I can't believe I've tormented you great people all this time! I suppose if anyone wants me to continue this story line, I will. Just let me know :) Either way, I hope to hear from all of you soon (one way or the other).

If you want me to continue, it will be called... CALL OF THE RAVEN

OTHER STORIES IN THE SERIES:

1. Our Mountain

2. Endless is the Night

3. From this Moment SURVEY RESULTS  
boy/boy 1  
girl/girl 3  
boy/girl 8  
one baby 1  
triplets 4


End file.
